The Hooded Knight
by Shining Light50
Summary: Marco Diaz is a normal boy who lives in Echo creek,a normal and calm city from the planet Earth...but what happens when the safe kid ends up falling straight into a new adventure that will change everything he knows? Warning: This story contains Princesses, Glitter and action. Slight AU. Rated T for now.
1. The Princess and her pony

**Hey guys decided to start a new story. This is pretty much a rewrite of the series Focused on Marco with some interesting changes. hope you enjoy.**

* * *

In a dimension between many others there was a planet know as Earth. There was a little special piece of earth know as the City of Echo creek. There lived many people in their different ways of being alive, the hardest of challenges was being a teenager who is trying to find himself in his existence. But this Teen know as Marco Diaz was one special case, for no one could possibly imagine what was going to happen in his life that's for sure.

Marco was in his room chopping wooden boards for karate practice. He was very good at what he does and even though he was know as the Safe kid around the place he was also a warrior at Karate.

Marco: Hiyahh!

Screaming he breaks three wood blocks.

Marco : Perfect.

He could hear his mom downstairs telling him not to be late for school. Taking that to take his leave he packed everything he needs and goes downstairs to eat his breakfast quickly.

Marco: Man, Today is gonna be the day I become a high rank karate boy.

Rafael : Good for you Marco.

Angie : Have a good day honey.

Giving his amazing and kind hearted parents a wave after getting ready to go to school and sooner too to his Karate classes he walks on his own pace. Some Teenage girls where passing by him hearing some music.

Marco: That's weird...but catchy.

He said hearing the Credits music of the series in the end after each episode.

Marco: Nothing can ruin this day.

The sunny day is no longer there, in fact it ran away leaving the bitter stormy face look on the sky making sure to rain on his day.

Marco : Uh oh.

He runs to the school hoping to beat the rain. Why did he lose the bus again? Damn it he was so careless right now. Getting wet right now would only give the possibility of getting sick.

Marco : Come on, I can make it!

What he didn't count on was that the concrete ground was starting to glow in weird ways making different colorful and swirling like portals.

Marco : W-What the heck is that!?

They were there like landmines there to take you in when you step on one of them. Marco was jumping, dodging and running trying not to fall in one. It was out of this world, what were those swirling things? where did they come from?

Marco: Careful now, these things are definitely not normal.

He was almost going through when the wind blows a trash can at his back with the water.

Marco : Agh!

He falls forward. Slowly like the time had stopped itself, the teenager falls down the Blue Swirling Portal thingy as he faints unconscious from that manner of attack. Who knows how long he had fallen? Only he would find out once he wakes up. Where he ended up? he'll find out.

Everything was dark,his head hurting and feeling the world spin around his head, forcing his eyes to open was harder than the first day at school.

Marco : Ugh...What happened?

Getting back up from the ground slightly dizzy the karate boy tries to understand where he is.

Marco : Where am I?

?: Holy smokes girl! Look what you done.

The boy hears a loud and sort of sassy voice coming from someone that would mostly be one of those girls that think too highly on themselves.

?: Oh jeez! This was not supposed to happen! Don't panic I can fix this!

He heard another voice this time more gentle but still in panic, those voices sound all like girls.

Marco : Huh? W-who is there?

? : Oh jeez he's waking up!

?: Quick! hit him in the head and hide him under the bed!

?: Pony Head! We can't do that, we are not savages.

Pony Head: Well excuse me if I wanted to give you a quick way out of this mess.

Marco : What's going on here?!

? : Um, hey friend, Um nice to meet you?

Pony Head : Girl, seriously, no one will know if we just hide the body.

Marco: WHAT?

The karate boy then start getting on position of attack.

Marco: I'm warning you, whoever you are that though I can't see well yet, I know KARATE and I am not afraid of using it!

? : Wait, Wait, wait! It's OK we won't hurt you!

Pony head : We're not?

? : NO!

Marco: Who are you all?

He said blinking his eyes getting a better vision.

? : I'm Star and this is Pony Head.

Pony Head : Girl, don't tell him our names!

Marco: W-wow

The dude was now seeing clearly more than previously and in front of him was a blonde girl with hearts on her cheeks and...

Marco: You're a flying horse HEAD?!

Pony Head : And you're a biped but you don't hear me shouting it to the world!

Marco: You're out of this world!

Pony Head: You are Too!

Marco : What?

Star : Yeah you really are. Sorry about that.

Marco: Where am I? are you a demon?

Star: What? no! Oh, you mean these? they're just decorative

She said about the tiara of red horns she had on her head.

Marco: I'm still pretty disoriented.

Star : Well falling into another dimension will do that to you.

Marco: WHAT? Another dimension? oh nononononono this gotta be a joke!

Pony Head : No joke dude. Welcome to Mewni.

Star: And I'm Star, the Future Queen of it.

Marco : How did I get here? I was running to school when these swirling vortexes opened up!

Star: yeah that was sort of my bad, I was practicing my Magic and I ended up messing it up.

Marco: Magic?

Star : Yup! I just got my wand today!

Pony Head: And she already got the nickname god of destruction.

Star : Did not!

Pony Head : Girl it's trending.

Marco: OK this is...to much to process. You! Blonde haired princess...Star, that was your name right? You can send me back right?

Star : Um maybe... If I can remember the spell.

Marco : What!?

Someone then knocks on her room door and calls her name

Pomy head: Oh crap! That's your mom!

Star: Quick hide under my bed!

Marco : But-

Star and Pony quickly shove Marco under the bed.

Star : Just stay there and keep quiet.

After that the blonde haired girl opens the door letting someone with a puffed fancy dress with a rather...interesting hairstyle enter, she had diamond marks on her cheeks.

Star: Hey mom.

Moon : Star, what is going on in here? You're not playing with the wand are you?

Star: Who? Me of course not momma. I'm just...asking Pony head how her Mane is so soft.

Pony Head : Oh girl you should try this conditioner I'm using! it's made with clouds.

Moon: *Sigh* Just stay out of trouble Star, you need to be more responsible when dealing with Magic. Who knows what can happen.

Star : Don't worry, I can handle it.

Moon: Hmmm.

With that the Queen goes away from the room letting Star Breath in relief.

Pony head: You know...I always wondered, does your mom like...have a huge bum under all that fabric or is that just the dress?

Star : Pony! That's my mother!

Pony Head : What? I read that in a blog girl. Its like one of the Kingdom's mysteries.

Star : You know what, I don't wanna know. Let's just figure out how to get this guy out of here. I am NOT going to saint O's!

Popping his head out of the bed he says.

Marco: My name is Marco Diaz by the way.

Star : Nice to meet you. Sorry for dragging you into this.

Marco : So magic is real here?

Pony Head: Are you deaf or something? Everything around you is Magic even the air you breath you dummy.

Marco: I see also a magic Horse head with sass.

Pony Head : Pony! not horse you turd!

Star : Don't they have magic where you come from?

Marco: We Have Science! Magic is nothing but fiction and tricks where I came from.

Star : *gasps* Blasphemy!

Pony Head : Dude your dimension sounds super lame.

Marco: We've done pretty well for ourselves. Also...in my dimension Pony's have an entire body. We also have awesome food.

Pony Head : Pfff, who needs a body anyway...

Star : What is this place called anyway?

Marco: Well The planet is Called Earth and most countries have democracy instead of monarchy.

Star : Now I just need to get you back. So just stand there while I figure this out.

Marco: Wait...figure this out? Oh no I know where this is going. And I do not want to end up in another dimension because of a rookie mistake in...magic? yeah that's right.

Star : Thanks Mr. Confidence. You have a better idea?

Marco: Study a little before you try any dimension stuff.

Pony Head: Pfff, Who needs Magic to open portals when you have DIMENSIONAL SCISSORS!

Marco : Dimensional what?

Pony Head : Man you're lamer than I thought...

Star: Didn't you tell me you were forbidden to use them again or else you'd end up trouble?

Pony Head : Pfff oh what are they gonna do?

Marco: What about that Olga place you mentioned?

Star starts screaming at the mention of the place.

Marco: Yikes! is that some horror movie or something?

Pony Head: Its like this totally awful place where the so called "Bad Princesses" go so they can make them "better" ugh! Its totally not OK like jeez.

Marco : So it's a reform school?

Star : No. it's where individuality goes to die.

Marco: Sounds like High-school. Do you even know how to open the right portal?

Star: Hey maybe you can stay here for a while. I know someone that can...probably help

Marco : It's not another flying horse head is it?

Pony Head : PONY HEAD! Not horse!

Star: No but he loves to talk in a way you can't really understand.

Marco : Like an old sensei?

Pony Head: The oldest in the multiverse am I right? HAHAHAHA! yeah nailed it.

Star: *Sigh* I gotta get the book.

Marco : A book?

Star starts dragging in a large worn down old book.

Marco: Wow! that looks...heavy you want help?

Star: N-no *grunt* I got this, I just needs practice.

Marco : Are you sure?

Star: GAHH!

She puts it on a table that barely supports it.

Star: There we go. Now lets see.

The princess opens the book and everyone gasps when they see a small little blue man with a gem in his forehead kissing what it seemed to be a... pudding package?

Marco : Um is this who you were talking about?

Seeing he is no longer alone the blue man look at them and sees Marco. Right away sighing.

Star: Yep this is Glossaryck and he is the mentor on magic.

Glossaryck: Star. When I told you that a dimensional portal is a portal opened by dimensional scissors, and on rare occasions, exceptionally powerful magic users that allows the user to travel to another dimension. You just couldn't help yourself could you?

Star : I don't know what happened! It just got out of hand! Please tell me there's a way to fix it!

Pony Head: Don't you mean...out of Wand? haha!

Star : Not helping Pony!

Marco : Does he live in the book or something?

Glossaryck: yes! Its comfy in here and no one should disturb my alone time in this hour.

Star : Just give me a portal spell Glossaryck! I don't have time for this!

Glossaryck: Ohhh Star you're just like the first time I saw you...which was not so long ago you're still pretty rowdy like a Johanson.

Marco: Please! I need to go back to school and my normal life.

Glossaryck : You're the first kid I've heard of that actually wants to go back to school... And what is normal anyway?

Marco: Waking up in the morning and go to school, study after eating your breakfast and try to be popular?

Pony Head : Seriously can we get rid of this guy already?

Star: Whatever! Here I go! Dimensional go back to your world blast!

Marco: HOW IS THAT A THING?

Glossaryck : That's magic my boy.

A big and blue looking, Swirling Vortex shows up in the wall of her room and started sucking everything.

Pony Head: gurl! you made a vacuum dimensional portal or something!

Star : I don't think it's supposed to do that!

Glossaryck : It's not...Well good luck with that. I bet you get the hang of it!

He said going back to his Book that flies away.

Star : WAIT!

Marco : He's not very helpful is he?

Pony Head: Screw him! that thing is sucking us in!

Star : GAH!

Everyone grabs onto something.

Marco : CLOSE IT!

The Teen was then falling towards the portal.

Marco : AAAH!

He grabs onto Star's wand.

Star: Hey what are you doing?

Pony Head: Ain't this what you wanted Turd?'

Marco : How do I know it's the right portal?!

Star: Um by going inside?

Marco : It's Sucking like a black hole!

Star: Ahnnn I can't hold it anymore!

The wand and Marco slide out of her hand and into the vortex.

Marco : AAAAHHHH!

Going through the portal he didn't know if it was going to get him back home or not.


	2. Monstrous Encounter

What a nice day to have everything turn upside down by being in another dimension and talk to a princess and a sassy flying pony head who has the most self naming name of all time and now falling into a swirling eater portal to maybe go back home. Now Marco Diaz lets see if you're where you're suppose to be.

The boy groans as he wakes up.

Marco : Feels like I got dropped on my head...I really need to stop falling like that.

When he gets back up he sees that he is indeed back to his own world and right next to his school.

Marco: *Gasp* I am back! for real...oh shit I am late?

To answer his question the school bell decides to ring.

Marco: Oh crap! I gotta go...wait

Looking at his hand he sees that a girly looking wand was with him and it was just like that girl named Star had...That was not some sort of hallucination.

Marco : Aw jeez she's gonna come looking for this.

Not wanting to be outside any longer he just run to his classroom. The teacher of Marco class was taking attendance.

Miss Skullnick : Marco Diaz?... Marco Diaz?

Marco : I'm here! Sorry I took so long.

Miss Skullnick : Careful Diaz. Being a good student will only get you so far.

Marco: S-sorry.

* * *

Meanwhile in a not so beautiful place like the Butterfly kingdom. There was a ugly looking castle that seemed like someone evil would live there or a wannabe.

Ludo : Gone? What do you mean it's gone?!

Buff Frog : Star Butterfly has lost her wand. It get sucked into portal with boy.

Ludo: AGHH! How can this happen so out of the BLUE? what sort of boy? where did he go?

Buff Frog : Look about same age as Butterfly, red hoodie, mole on cheek, black hair. Didn't get the name of the dimension he's from.

The small green bird monster was talking to a big and anthro looking from monster. He didn't seem to be happy with this as he was angry.

Ludo: Fool! This is our chance to get the wand because of her lack of responsibility!

Buff Frog : If we find his dimension, we find wand.

Ludo: Then what are you waiting for? FIND THE LOCATION! I gotta get the wand and become all powerful!

Buff Frog : Yes sir.

The frog monster heads back to the Butterfly kingdom to spy on Star.

Ludo: This is going to be easy.

* * *

Meanwhile a certain princess was in distress because of her own doings and not because of the villain.

Star : This is terrible! I am so dead!

She strolled around the floor again and again.

Pony Head : Girl, chill out. No need to panic. No one knows about this yet. We can still fix it.

Star: Pony Head! we gotta find my wand before my parents discover it or I will go to Saint Olga!

Pony Head : We need to find out where he went first!

Star: He said he came from Earth right? We know the name of the place we just need to find the right way to cut our way there.

Pony head: Hahaha!

Star: That was not a pun!

Pony head: No? meh.

Star : We go in, get my wand back, get out and not get sent to Saint O's.

Pony Head: Nothing Can go wrong!

Star : Give me your scissors Pony Head.

Pony Head: BLEGRH!

She puts them out of her mouth somehow.

Star : Let's go!

She cuts a portal open not knowing Buff frog was watching.

Buff Frog: Perfect

The frog man runs back to his boss while Star and Pony run off to find Marco.

* * *

Meanwhile the Karate boy was talking to a few friends he knew there in school they were know as Ferguson and Alfonso. They were not really popular, they are actually pretty forgettable but not evil.

Ferguson : You alright dude? You look...shaken up.

Alfonso: Maybe he is down because last Valentine he didn't had a girlfriend.

Ferguson: Dude! none of us did.

Marco : I've just had a long morning guys. Hopefully nothing else happens today.

The Overweight friend looks at Marco's backpack and sees a wand.

Ferguson: What is that?

Marco : Oh its uh... something a girl dropped. I'm holding onto it until I can return it.

Alfonzo: So you can get her number for returning huh? you slippery snail.

Marco : That's not it at all!

Ferguson: Man I would give anything to have a girlfriend, She doesn't even need to be cute as long as she is on my level.

Marco : Then maybe you should stop showing your belly to everyone. It doesn't help.

Ferguson lifts up his shirt showing his gut with a drawing on it.

Ferguson: Don't be like that Marco you can also be myyyy friend.

Marco : See? That right there is why girls avoid you.

Then Suddenly a Portal shows up in the air instead of the floor right in front of them.

Alfonzo : What is that?!

Marco : Please be the princess.

It was definitely not the Princess.

Ludo : Are you sure this is the place?

Buff Frog : She said the Earth Dimension.

A bunch of weird monsters come out of the Green looking Portal.

Ferguson : What...am I looking at...

Alfonzo : I wish I knew...

Marco: MONSTERS! and...a really ugly looking bird?

Ludo : Who said that!?

Buff Frog : That's him! That's the boy!

Ferguson: Do you know these guys?

Marco: No I don't but they seem to know who I am

Alfonso: Ohhh why didn't I listen to mom when she said there was monsters under the bed?

Ludo : Listen up boy! Hand over the wand and maybe we'll let you live.

Marco: Who are you guys? How do you know me?

The teen said bravely

Ludo : I am Ludo and this is my monster army. Now I won't ask again boy, give me the WAND!

Marco: *Smirk* heheh Oh I'm sorry do you want to be a Pretty Princess?

Ferguson and Alfonzo snicker from Marco's crack. Some of Ludo minions also did the same thing which makes him red in fury.

Ludo : GET THE WAND YOU MORONS!

Ferguson: Oh snap! *shakes his belly*

Alfonso: Lets Run!

Marco : You guys get out of here! They only want me!

Ferguson: What are you doing? You crazy? Lets all run and call the cops or something!

Alfonzo: Just give them that Toy.

Marco : It's not a toy guys. I'd try to explain but you probably wouldn't believe me.

Ludo: You think you can get us all alone Boy? You're wrong.

Marco : Well I can't just let you do what you want now can I? This is not my business but this is DANGEROUS! so if I let you have it its...sort of gonna be my fault if something bad happens later.

Ludo : Like you could stop us anyway. Get the wand!

Marco: Time to turn the safety off.

He drops into a combat stance, determination in his eyes.

Ferguson: ohhh man If I knew this day would come I would had played more Super Mario Odyssey.

Alfonso: I prefer Sonic Forces.

Ferguson: DON'T!

Marco : I said get out of here!

Ludo: Attack The FAT one first, he will be an easy slob to get.

Ferguson : OK now that's just hurtful.

The Monsters attack them. The Two headed monster goes for Marco. Marco jumps over them knocking their heads together.

Marco: Two heads are not Better then one in this case

Fergunson : HOLY COW, A GIANT CHICKEN!

Alfonso: its Gonna Peck my eyes out!

Alfonso was using Ferguson as a human shield against the Chicken monster.

Ferguson : Come on man I love chicken!

It makes weird chicken noises as it attacks.

Fergunson : OW! OW! OW! Quit pecking me!

Alfonso: Throw corn at him!

Ferguson : You think I carry some on me!?

Alfonso: You carry food everywhere you go.

Marco: Hiyah!

He attacks the Chicken by Karate Chopping on his head.

The chicken let's out a noise of pain as he falls down.

Ferguson : *sigh* Thanks Marco.

Ludo: GRRRR! Buffrog Do something.

BuffFrog: Yes master Ludo!

The Frog man charges the karate boy with a long jump aiming to stomp him to the ground. Seeing something making a shadow over him He Jumps to the other side as best as he can.

Marco : First I get sucked into another dimension, now I'm fighting weirdo monsters.

Bufffrog: The wand shall belong to master Ludo.

When everyone was going to duke it out another dimensional portal pops out between them.

Ludo : Oh what now?

Someone jumps out of it with no class at all.

Star: Gah!

Pony Head : Is this it?

Marco : It's you two!

Pony Head : Yup this is it.

Alfonzo: Is that a Flying horse head?

Ferguson: No its a Unicorn Head.

Pony Head : Pony Head! Sheesh what is it with you Earth turds?

Ferguson: A pony with a horn? what are you then? a small unicorn flying head?

Alfonso: Messed up dude...messed up

Pony Head : Me? Have you looked at yourselves lately?

Star : Pony, don't be rude.

Ludo: The Princess! She is here.

Star : Ludo?! What are you doing here?

Marco: Hey there again, I got your wand and he wanted it.

Star : Thank you for not giving it to him

Marco: They don't call me Safe kid for nothing.

Star : Safe kid?

Ludo : Grab the wand already!

They all start to duke it out again. Marco tosses Star her wand and she starts firing spells.

Star: Eat this Critters! Narwhal Blast!

The monsters find themselves crushed by giant Narwhals coming out of the wand.

Ludo : Come on you're embarrassing me! Get up!

Marco: Big talk for someone who doesn't even do anything.

Ludo : What do you think I have this army for?

Pony Head: Cleaning and to bark orders at?

Ludo : What else do you use an army for?

Ferguson: You train them.

Alfonso: care for them

Marco: Maybe eat some nachos?

Ludo : Nachos sound great. Just as soon as I HAVE MY WAND!

Star: Rainbow Fist Punch!

A sparkly rainbow fist nails Ludo right in his beak.

Ludo : AGH!

Ferguson and Alfonso look at it amazed.

Ferguson : And you wanted to give them the wand.

Alfonso : I didn't know it was real!

Ludo: You didn't win! This is just a strategic retreat.

Saying that he uses his scissors to open a portal and ask his minions to go inside.

Ludo : This is what happens when you don't workout you morons!

With a final Look at his new enemies he says

Ludo: Mark my words Star Butterfly and stupid humans, I WILL RETURN!

Star : Whatever Ludo!

With the monsters going away for now Star and Pony head are now together with the other humans.

Ferguson: Wow that was amazing.

Alfonso: Was that really magic? that is so cool.

Marco: I was hoping you would show up...not you though Horsey heheheh.

Pony Head : Pony, Earth Turd!

Ferguson: Can you make magic too?

Pony Head : Heck yeah! This horn isn't just for show ya know.

Marco: So...who were those guys?

Star : Ludo, he's an annoying monster who's been trying to get the wand for years.

Pony Head: And they sort of hate Mewmans which is my best friend's kind.

Star : Nice job holding off those monsters Marco, but we should probably go before my mom finds out about all this.

Pony Head: Don't worry, there is no way she'll know about any of this.

Marco: Mothers have the power to know when their kids are being naughty, trust me.

Star : Pffff, as if.

Marco: Yeah? then who is that behind you?

Star: AHH I'M SORRY!

Pony Head: Uhm...there is nothing behind you.

Star: What?

Marco: Hahaha sorry I was just kidding.

Star : That is not funny!

Ferguson: You sure you don't want to stay?

Alfonso: We have pretty sweet stuff here on earth

Star : Can't, I got princess stuff on Mewni. As much as I would love to skip it, Mom would kill me. So I gotta go.

Marco : What if Ludo comes back?

Pony Head: Are you scared turd? They're no big deal if you can handle them.

Marco : I can handle them but my friends aren't so lucky.

Ferguson: I could...if I had stretched some more.

Pony Head : Whatever you need to tell yourself tubby.

Marco: Will I by any chance see you again Princess? in case they came back I mean.

Star : Anything is possible. With a little magic.

She said as she forms a rainbow which immediately catches fire.

Marco: yeah...you should train more

Star : I know that!

She opens a portal back to her own dimension with the scissors while Marco gets a fire extinguisher.

Star : Later Marco!

Pony Head : Later Earth Turds!

They are gone just like that.

Ferguson: I like them.

Marco : Yeah, so do I. Well some more than others.

Alfonso : Oh got eyes on the princess Marco?

Marco: yeah I am so into the other dimension princess I barely Know. You into the flying horse head?

Alfonso : Whoa, even I'm not that desperate.

Ferguson: A total OTP hahaha!

Alfonso : I'd rather marry a psychotic pixie.

Marco: I guess anything is possible at this point. Did anything happened back at school when i was gone?

Ferguson: I beat my record of how many seconds it took a girl to slap me in the face after I started talking to her.

Alfonso: Ten seconds!

Marco : Ferguson, that's not something to be proud of... and I meant anything important.

Ferguson: That was important! Maybe next time I'll get to twenty!

Alfonso: Welp you know, same old dude. Now your day was obviously amazing! I'd give anything to get rid of this every day plain routine

Marco : Given what we just went through I think that's enough excitement for today...

Ferguson: Talked like a true safe kid.

Alfonso: We better get going before it gets too late, see you guys tomorrow?

Marco: Yeah Sure, maybe next time I won't fall in some sort of worm hole.

Ferguson : I hope I do.

Marco : You got pecked by a giant chicken.

Ferguson: AND NOW HE IS MY NEMESIS!

Alfonso: Want some KFC?

Ferguson : The perfect revenge!

Marco: I think he meant our chicken food...never mind I'll just be going, see ya!

Alfonso and Ferguson : Later Marco!

On the walk home Marco tries to process everything he just witnessed.

Marco: Man...what was today?

While Marco Diaz was going back to his house there was no way for him to know that the boy was being observed from a distance by some weird looking eye camera with wings that was transmitting everything it sees back to a certain lair.

Buff frog: The camera is up and running and locked on the boy master Ludo.

Ludo: Ahh yes, keep an eye on that hoodie boy, something tells me he is going to be a nuisance as well.

Buff Frog: Why?

Ludo: Anyone who gets in my way... is my enemy! And this boy is now part of the list.

The green looking bird creature said with a smile that would crack a mirror.


	3. Bye Bye Butterfly

Previously on the last chapter...Marco Diaz had fallen down face first into a new dimension after Princess Star Butterfly used the wand without the proper knowledge. You know...besides being a teenager, that is a major factor for trouble. But after going back, the boy finds himself fighting alongside her against weird ass looking monsters before the victory comes and they retreat. He is left thinking, would his way cross that world of magic again?

* * *

The boy was currently in his room staring at his ceiling, thinking about the literally out of this world things he has seen.

Marco: Man...for some reason I just feel tireless.

He then proceeds to get a mouthful of nachos to chew with melted cheese.

Marco: _Sigh,_ Maybe something on Tv will get my mind off that.

Getting back up from his bed the Karate boy goes downstairs to sit down on the couch and turn on the TV to see if it'll help his situation.

Marco: Hmm...

Only...it didn't.

News : Still no word on the sudden storm that hit Echo Creek but reports say that there were glowing lights as well as lightning.

Marco: Oh man! Jeez I hope they don't have any sort of footage of me.

Changing the channel, Marco's mind went back to the magic princess.

Marco : I wonder how she's doing right now...

* * *

Meanwhile...Back in another Dimension.

_Kingdom of Mewni_

Star: Almost...there

Pony Head : Girl, what are you doing?

Star: I am trying to make a Rainbow that won't catch on fire.

Pony Head: You did make one that was... less on fire.

Star: I just need a normal one!

The blonde haired princess keeps on trying again only for it to catch on fire a few seconds later.

Star: GAHH!

Pony Head: How about just poofing us some food? I am starving girl.

Star : How about this? Cotton candy cloud!

She poofs what looks like a dessert cloud over Pony Head.

Pony Head : Alright girl, now we're talking!

But then suddenly the cloud rains spaghetti on the poor floating horse head.

Pony Head : UGH! Oh come on!

Star: Oof! That was not suppose to happen.

Pony Head: You know what? I think you're better just making things your way Star.

Star : I don't understand why this dumb thing won't work for me!

Pony Head: You better start making some progress because, like your mom is gonna be peeved and stuff like "oh star! that's not a queen way to make things"

Star : It's not my fault! This thing just does what it wants!

Pony Head: Maybe you just need to be more specific. Oh! Do something big and fun that will surprise everyone at how great you can use it

Star : Like a kitten shower?

Pony Head: Uhm...sure?

Star : What? Everyone loves kittens!

Pony Head: More like big fur balls wrecking your couch but hey! What do I know? I'm just a beautiful flying head.

Star : Kittens it is!

With that the two trouble magnets make their way into town to address the public.

Pony Head: What can possibly go wrong?

Star : Hear me, citizens of the Butterfly kingdom! I, your princess come bearing good times for all! Kitty fireworks shower!

From her wand she starts producing fireworks that also spawns cute kitty cats.

... ... ... _Five Minutes later_

_Moon and River are in the Royal hall where they have a few burns on their hairs and Star was sitting down on a chair looking anxious after what happened a few moments ago _

Queen Moon: Star...do you know why you are here?

Star : I over did it with the fireworks?

River: Star I love when things get agitated but mostly at parties, and I did not expect my beard to almost be burned off my face because of kittens shooting out lasers from their eyes.

Star : Yeah, they weren't supposed to do that...

Pony Head: But now they are harmless...just enough firepower to blind you if you're not careful, haha.

Star : I swear it's not my fault! This wand has a mind of its own!

Queen Moon: Star you're really making this difficult for us. The wand is a big responsibility and its not suppose to be used to...make laser eye shooting kittens

Star : Again, the laser part was not intended. And who doesn't love kittens?

River: Well...I used to...til today...

Star : Aw come on, how about some sunshine to brighten things up?

She poofs up a smiling little sun over them...only for it to suddenly turn into a rain-cloud.

Star : OK, I'm really starting to think this thing hates me.

Pony Head: Seriously, That was just lame...

Queen Moon: _Sigh,_ Star the wand is a powerful magic tool that needs concentration and a visualization of what you are trying to accomplish, and not just make stuff up with no second thought. Maybe you were not paying attention to the classes.

Star : I totally was! Those lessons just went on for a very very long time...

Queen Moon: Maybe we need to take a different route with you Star.

Star: W-what do you mean?

River: Moon are you sure?

Star : I swear this is not my fault! Glossaryk won't tell me what's wrong with this thing!

Pony: Yeah the guy is like super lame, always talking in an annoying riddle and voice tone. ugh! imagine dealing with someone like that.

Queen Moon: Oh I can...imagine that.

She stares at pony head with an annoyed look.

Pony : ...What? Is there something on my nose.

Star : I really wish I could just get a straight answer. Is that so much to ask?

Glossaryk: Maybe what you need is to be somewhere besides here.

The blue man said slowly coming out of the Queen Heart shaped hair style.

Star : Glossaryk?!

Queen Moon : Do I even want to know how long you've been in there?

Glorssaryk: What? Can't a guy just swoop in for a quick nap?

River : Not in my wife's hair you can't!

Queen Moon : Any way. Glossaryk is right Star. Clearly you need a place better suited to teach you.

Star: And that is?

River : Promise not to scream.

Pony Head: You don't own her mouth!

Star: Pony head!

Pony Head: Oops! heheh I was really into it for a moment.

Queen Moon : We're thinking of sending you to Saint Olga's.

Suddenly the throne room is filled with Star's terror filled screaming.

Pony Head: Told ya! your parents are evil!

Queen Moon : It's the best place for you to practice your magic away from any...distractions.

She glances at Pony Head again.

Pony Head: Don't go gurl! I bet they suck out the fun from you and use it as sauce on their breakfast of doom!

River : Personally I'd just send her out into the forest. It always worked for my family.

Queen Moon: _Sigh,_ First of all River, your family are Barbarians...literally, they use axes as knifes for dinner. Second of all, Star you know this is the best alternative or else this kingdom will end up suffering for your mishaps.

Star : Oh come on! I'm not hurting anyone!

Manfred: I'M BLIND!

A weird looking dude using some old fashion attire comes running by the hall, a cat with laser shooting eyes on top of its hat.

Star : Um...I can fix that?

Glossaryk: Uh Oh! someone is in trouble hehehe!

Star : You are the most unhelpful mentor EVER!

Glossaryk: And you my dear princess managed to put yourself in this situation even after all your training since childhood. Now look at the mirror in the room and tell yourself, I am a dummy for eating Glossaryk's pudding from the fridge.

Star : I oughta eat all your pudding! How about that?!

Queen Moon: No more bickering! Now Star go to your room and prepare your baggage, this is for your own good.

Star : Ugh! You always say that! And yet for some reason things never get better.

She storms off in a huff, her floating friend following her.

River: Are you sure about this moon pie?

Moon : It's for the good of the kingdom dear.

River: What about the good of Star? she can be a little destructive but, she is a teenager.

Moon : What would you have me do River? Let her tear up the castle with her misadventures?

River: No but...i just have a feeling.

Moon : And it's not like I have time to teach her myself.

River: ( Sometimes I think being a queen is way to much of a toll for you) I suppose...

Moon : It may not seem like it now but I'm sure Star will be better from this.

* * *

Meanwhile In Star Room...

Star: I. AM. NOT. OK!

She screamed tossing stuff into a suitcase. Mostly weapons.

Star : How could they do this to me?!

Pony Head: I told you, parents are so annoying, saying things like clean your room or don't steal make up from your sisters. Hello? we have our own lives gurl, by the way are you really getting your stuff ready to go?

Star : Oh I'm going alright but not to Saint O's I'd rather take my dad's forest idea.

Pony Head: You nuts? the forest is like not the place for lovely and amazing girls like us. We need beds, breakfast and maybe a few servants to serve us and use as meat shields...But I do love the idea of going against them.

Star : I am not going to be turned into a doll to be used as a puppet! I'm getting out of here!

Pony Head: Was that a figure of speech?

Star : Doubt it. And I'm not waiting around to find out.

Pony Head: Whoa! hey now, in all seriousness, which wont last long, ya like have no place to go girl

Star : Well unless you have a better idea. I'm off to the forest of certain death.

She said stuffing her things in a travel back and getting ready to bail.

Pony Head: Hmm...wait...I just got an idea

The flying head said with the smirk of someone who is about to make trouble while blonde princess raises her eyebrow in intrigue.

* * *

Meanwhile in Echo Creek.

Marco: Oh would you look at that, I came to school like a normal person. Guess yesterday was just one of those days.

The boy was feeling paranoid all morning, watching the sky and sidewalks like a hawk and jumping at any glowing light. Now he was walking towards his locker to get his books and school material.

Ferguson : Yo, Marco! Heard from your princess yet?

Marco: No, what about you? Heard about those diets you said you're going to do?

Ferguson : They are a work in progress.

Alfonso : That means no.

Ferguson: Yesterday was a special tacos day man. You don't say no to those juicy flavors.

The Karate boy just sighs and shakes his head at them.

Intercom : Marco Diaz to the principles office. Marco Diaz to the principles office.

Alfonso: Ohhhhh someone is in trouble. Hahahaha!

Ferguson: And here we thought you were just a safe kid with no sense of fun

Marco : gee thanks guys you're the best.

He said sarcastically as he made his way to the office. Now what could they actually want with him? There was nothing the boy could think of it. He would soon find out as he arrived to the principles door.

Marco: You wanted to see me principal?

Principle : yes Mr. Diaz. This young lady just arrived to this school and strangely asked for you personally.

When the red hooded dude looked to the left he can now finally see the blonde haired girl an...wait is that...

Star : Um, hello again Marco.

Marco: W-whaaaat?

Needless to say he was shocked and flabbergasted if that word even fits here.

Principal : She is our new exchange student and you are assigned to caring for her.

Marco: Wait what? but whe-

Principal: Now excuse me I gotta go make a deposit.

The short chubby man said while rubbing a gold bar against his cheeks and walking out the room.

Star : Heheh, Hey. Sorry to drop in like this...again.

Marco: What in Nachos name? Why are you here? Not wanting to sound rude but this is all too sudden.

Star : Well I uh, need a safe place to train! Yeah. With Ludo out there I can't stay in Mewni but I doubt he would think to look for me here.

Marco: How can you be so sure? also did you convince Mr. greedy hands there in making me the one responsible to you?

Star: Ok I know this is a little selfish but, I am new here so I don't have anyone to to talk to.

Marco : I guess that makes sense but you hardly know me.

Star : Hey, we fought monsters together! In my kingdom that means something.

At that moment a familiar floating princess shows up from a plant in the room

Pony Head: Yeah it means shush and be a gentleman.

Marco : ...She's not staying here too is she?

Pony Head: Pfff, you wish the beautiful me would stay.

Marco : I don't. I really really don't...

Star: Please be gentle pony, we are not going to be able to see each other so often now but I will miss you.

Pony : Ugh, it's going to be awful without you girl. But once you get that wand under control, you can come back and rub it in your parents faces!

Star: Awnnn Hugs!

The Butterfly princess wraps her bestie in a hug.

Pony : Well better get outta this turd fest before the folks at home get suspicious.

Marco: Oh no...going so soon?...bummer

He says as he's actually smiling.

_Pony : Peace out, Earth Turd. Later B-Fly. _

Using her dimensional scissors she opens a portal back to her kingdom.

Marco: So...how many flying heads are you friends with?

Star : Just the one. But I hear she has a big family.

Marco: (Must be a living hell with all that sass) Ok princess, since you're stuck with me now is there anything you want to know?

Star : Everything!

She says with stars in her eyes and all the enthusiasm a dimension hopping princess could have.

Marco: Oh...well the hall it is!

Star : Yay!

The two of them decide to walk around the school hall while Star looks at every single inch of the place like a child. Until the part where Star tries to fight with a water fountain.

Star: I thought an evil water spirit was coming out to drown me!

Marco: That was just water coming off the mechanism Star.

Star : What is that metallic monster?

The blonde haired princess pointed at the mailman driving a vehicle.

Marco: That's a...car. Or mail-truck if you wanna be specific.

. Star : How is it moving? Are the warnicorns invisible?

Marco : Um, what's a warnicorn?

Star: Whaaaaa? You don't have warnicorns?

Marco: No...but we have trucks

Star : What's a truck? Some kind of war machine?

The karate boy facepalms himself knowing teaching someone everything was actually difficult.

Marco : This is gonna take some getting used to...

Star : Tell me about it. Everyone here looks so...clean.

Marco: You say it like your people live in the dirt.

Star : Well...

Marco: Never mind, Ok how about we get some food after class?

Star : Oooo, Earth food!

Marco: Yeah we got the best dishes.

Star : They have corn here too?

Marco: Corn is a universal food.

Star : Wooooow...

She had wondrous, starry eyes at the idea of corn dishes on Earth.

Marco: Oh class is about to start. Which class are you?

Star : Same as you! You're my guide remember?

Marco: Oh...well I hope you like math.

Star : Noooooooo!

* * *

Meanwhile back in Mewni...

Moon : Star, it's time to go. Star?

The front door was closed and a paper message on the front

Moon : A note?

She takes it and reads, "I will not become a doll. Love Star"

Moon: WHAT?!

"PS : tell dad I took the last corn smoothie"

River : Moonpie is something wrong?

Moon: RIVER! Star has run away!

River : What?! She must have went with my forest suggestion!

Moon: _Sigh,_ This is so like her, trying to avoid everything she doesn't like.

River : She's like us Moon pie. Strong and Stubborn.

Moon: Oh really? well now I gotta find her... oh my god, where is she anyway?

River : Something tells me she wouldn't leave that in her note...

The man said with a smirk secretly loving the fact his girl was doing what she really wanted in life, but that's maybe just the irresponsible part speaking.

Moon : Well someone has to know where she went. And I think I know who.

River: Hmmhmng...yeah

He said Eating corn on a cob.

Moon : Come along River, we're going to the cloud kingdom.

River: Ahhhgn do we have to? those flying heads give me the creeps...and by that I mean their sass and not the fact they're flying bodyless heads.

Moon : Our daughter is MISSING RIVER!

River: Whoa! Uhm I know that, yeah. what? you think we're losing time? let's go to that _sigh_ cloudy place...

With a roll of her eyes Moon drags her husband to the most colorful, if annoying, place in all of Mewni.

* * *

Meanwhile their Daughter was stuffing her face with what was described by her as the king of all corn products.

Marco: Star slow down, I know math was bad for you but...

Star : Bad? Oh nononono, getting lost in the forest of certain death is bad. Getting set on fire is bad. That was worse than any kind of torture any dungeon master could EVER come up with EVER! What kind of demon puts KIDS through that kind of torment?!

Marco: School teachers from middle school and high school? oh also college

Star : They must be stopped before they bore every young person to death!

Marco: Ok princess I think you had enough nachos.

He said taking the bowl from her hands. Both of them were on break after school lessons and Marco presented his favorite food to Star.

Star : I've had enough when I say I've had enough!

She said grabbing the bowl and the two start to struggle over it.

Marco: Oh you wanna fight for these babies? you won't get away with it your highness

He said smirking at her.

Star : Hah! I am a Johanson! We're not afraid to kill for our meal!

Marco: Wait is Johanson your last name?

Star : Butterfly actually. Johanson is my dad's side of the family. Or as I prefer to call them, the fun side of the family.

Marco: That is so cool! Tell me more about that side

Star : Well my mother and her side of the family calls them barbarians.

She says with disdain and an eye roll.

Star : But I think they're just hardened warriors/hunters who have their own ways of doing things. Like me!

Marco: So they're Vikings?

Star : Vikings?

Marco: Big strong guys with axes who solve everything with brute force. Like to eat and drink a lot and tell of their conquests.

Star : That describes them perfectly!

Marco: Also thanks for talking so I could steal the nachos.

He said munching on them.

Star : _gasp_ You little rat!

Marco: That's for you, Princess.

Star : Hmph!

Crossing her arms the princess sits there with an adorable pout on her face.

Marco: What are those marks on your cheeks? Make up?

Star : Oh no, those are signs of my magic. Every Butterfly queen or princess has them.

Marco: Hearts For marks?

Star : Yup! My mother has diamonds.

Marco: Hmmm...

He then proceeds to poke her cheek by surprise. Causing the rowdy princess blushes in embarrassment.

Star : H-Hey! Paws off the merchandise!

Marco: Oops! Sorry I just felt really curious (what a cute reaction)

Star : No one has ever touched a royal's cheek so casually before...

Marco: Pffffff! Royal cheeks? Hahaha you did not just said that.

Star : What? I'm a royal and it's my cheek!

Marco: Well here? They're just cheeks and a part of your face.

Star : This place is weird.

Marco: Look who is talking miss I came from another dimension.

Star : Hey! ...Still...better than Saint O's

She said pouting again.

Marco: Did you said something?

Star : Nothing! So when do I get to see where you live?

Marco: Why the rush?

Star : I want out of this place of horror!

Marco: Too bad, it's not over yet but hey look over there. Those are my friends Coming to greet us.

Ferguson : Yo, Marco! What did the principal w-

The two friends of the karate boy see the dimensional princess beside him.

Alfonso : Isn't that the princess from yesterday?

Star: Hiiiii!

She said waving at them with her usual smile.

Marco: Yeah she is...with me now...

Ferguson : Whoa what?! How long?! When did this happen?!

Alfonso : You're her prince now?!

Marco: WHAT? Dude no! She is an Exchange student and I'm taking care of showing her around!

The two just look at them with suspicion.

Ferguson : I don't know...seems awfully convenient...

Alfonso : I always knew this would happen one day. Marco gets a girlfriend and leaves us behind!

Star: T-that's just a coincidence hehe...

The poor princess' hearts were glowing with the blush on her face from this whole situation. She definitely did not see her day going in this direction.

Marco: C'mon stop messing around why don't you tell me something new?

Ferguson : Messing around?! This is no laughing matter Marco! You don't just suddenly get a girlfriend and not tell your best friends!

Marco : She's not my girlfriend! We hardly know each other yet!

Alfonso: It starts like that man

Marco : You can be friends with someone without having romantic feelings for them! Jeez what is it with people and shipping nowadays?!

Star was not even there anymore, she sort of started walking around the place

Star : Man this place is so different from Mewni but maybe that's a good thing. Mom shouldn't be able to find me here. I just need to learn to control my magic, then I'll go back and rub in her face how capable I am without all her stupid rules and traditions.

The Princess looks back at the Latino boy arguing with his two weirdo friends.

Star : Though, I do feel kinda bad using him like this... I hope he doesn't hate me if he ever finds out. Hahaha wonder how dad holding up.

* * *

River : Honey, I really don't want to be here. Can't we just call on the mirror?

The blonde bearded king said annoyed to be there, it was just one of the things he hated.

Moon: This is of big importance River. If anyone knows where Star went Pony Head would. Just bear with it.

River: What makes you think she will cooperate? For all we know she will lie.

Moon : We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

When they arrive at the castle they look for a doorbell or something to get their attention.

River: HEY! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! We brought cookies!

Moon : River, they're not gonna-

The gates open up for them.

Moon : Nevermind...

River: Works every time.

He said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Moon : That is a major security risk...

The two monarchs head inside the castle.

River: Ok lets see who receives us.

To answer his question a pair of nearly identical pony heads head towards them with blank vacant stares.

River: Uhm...

Twins : Welcome to our home...

They say simultaneously in a tone of voice that would send chills down your spine.

River: Did regret come by yet?

The king whispered to her beloved wife.

Moon : Bear with it... Um is King Pony head here?

River: Also her Daughter...the sassiest one.

Shinda : Wait here...

Shonda : We will get them...

They float away from the two butterflies but not before leaving a very creepy impression, making the king shiver.

River: hmmmm do it for her...

King Pony Head : Ah King River and Queen Moon. What can I do for you?

A giant green skinned Pony head shows up. It was a male who seemed to be the king of those sass sourced sisters of Pony head.

Moon: We need to speak to one of your daughters.

King Pony Head : Sigh, what has Lilacia done now?

River: Who?

Moon : Lilacia is Pony head's name dear.

River:Oh! I really thought Pony head was her actual name since Star only calls her that hahaha what a cute name.

Moon : Ahem, Star is missing and we think Lilacia might know where she is.

King Pony Head: Don't worry I'll ask the girls to go fetch her from her room.

River : Thank you old friend.

Shinda: Should we use...

Shonda: Brute force?

King Pony Head : If you have to.

River: Niceee

He whispers to moon and himself. About a minute later there's sounds of screaming, fighting and crashing.

Pony : Get out of my room!

Moon: _Sigh,_ This day is getting longer by the second...

River : I hate to say I told you so but...

Moon: Quiet River! there they are.

The pony sisters were dragging in a Pony Head trapped in a net they threw on her.

Pony Head : This is so not cool!

King Pony Head: Come now Lilacia, King and Queen Moon have arrived to speak with you.

Pony Head : Oh great. What do you tyrants want? Here to take another best friend away from me?

River: Do you even have others per say?

Pony Head : Do you? Or is the leash your wife has on you tighter than I thought?

River: Grrrr!

Moon: Were is Star?

Pony Head : I have no idea what you're talking about.

Moon: Star is not on her room and she left a message.

Pony Head : So she ran off on ya huh? Are you really that surprised?

River: Ok missy, we know you hid Star here

Pony Head : B-Fly isn't here. And even if she was I wouldn't tell you.

River: Well we tried, time to leave.

He tries to walk away only for moon to pull him back.

Moon : Even if she's not here, if anyone knows where she went it's you. Now where did she go?

Pony Head : Why? So you can keep trying to turn her into you?

River: _Sigh,_ Look we are not trying to turn Star into some Moon pie clone,we just want her to be better and sometimes we gotta do things we hate for that.

Pony Head : Oh please, you can lie to yourselves but Star tells me all about what goes on in that castle. You only ever have time for her when you need to scold her for something. You don't trust her with anything and now you're planning to send her to the worst place in the multiverse. So if anything I'm glad she finally gets a little freedom. She totally needs it.

Queen moon's look hardens at Pony Head direction like she is about to blast that castle with her magic just for that little flying head acting like she knows everything about her relationship with Star but...she is a queen and needs to act like one.

Queen Moon: What you two see as freedom I call recklessness and destruction for lack of discipline.

Pony Head : Star said you would say that. And this coming from the queen who married a Johansen. No offense to you dude. I think your family is actually kinda cool.

River: We should leave Moon,there is nothing we can do to make her talk, after all she is a sassy teenager. No offense King pony head.

King Pony Head : Trust me, none taken. Try living with multiple sassy daughters...

Pony Head: Trust me,wherever she is I bet Star is having the time of her life!

* * *

Back at the school, the princess was face down on her desk, snoring with a puddle of drool forming under her.

Star : Zzzz...Mmm...Nachos...

Marco: Star...starrrr...Wake up!

Star : Leave me alone mom...let me sleep in for once...

Marco: You're gonna get yourself in trouble like that.

Star : Missing one royal lesson won't kill anyone...Zzzz...

Miss Skullnick: STAR BUTTERFLY! Do you want to be in detention on your first day?!

Star : Gah! Monsters!

She said startled awake reaching for her wand.

Ferguson: No but...really close.

Miss Skullnick: What was that?!

Alfonso: He meant he is hungry yeah anh ma'am...

Star : Huh? Oh...it wasn't a dream...

She said with a depressed tone and look on her face as she remembered where she was.

Marco: C'mon Star is this class really that boring to you? what you thought this was all about?

Star : ...Throne posture?

She randomly guessed, since she stopped paying attention after the first five minutes.

Marco: Welcome to the Physics class

Ferguson: More known as hell... _He whispers_

Alfonso: But only for the dummies

Star : And why does the teacher look like an angry old troll?

Miss Skullnick: Grrrrrrr!

She was cleaning the board with anger.

Marco: She is just an...old lady

Star : Reminds me of aunt Etheria...

The princess said thinking of her old aunt who clearly never liked her father.

Star : Only angrier...and with red hair.

Marco: Please hold up a little more its almost over.

Star : Fine, fine...but you owe me more nachos afterwards.

Marco: Don't go getting an addicted now.

Star : I can stop anytime I want!

She said crossing her arms and pouting adorably again. The day quickly has made its course so it was already time for the students to leave school and go home.

_Bell Rings_

Marco: Oh hey its over now.

Star : Oh thank corn...

Marco: Huh...for one moment I thought you were going to scream FREEDOM! or something.

By the time he finished talking, she was already running off into the distance.

Star : FREEDOM!

Marco : Wait! I haven't told where I li- aaannnd she's gone...

The boy just stands there face-palming himself.

Marco: Man...can't wait to see her face once she learns we have five days of school every week.

Seeing nothing else to do the Diaz boy just goes back home.

Marco : I should probably find out where she went but I wouldn't know where to look.

But as it turns out he wouldn't have to. When he opens the door to his home he finds the blonde princess right there on the sofa laughing with his parents.

Marco: What the? how?

Star: Oh! hey Marco, your parents are awesome and so cool to talk to. I was about to ask them to adopt me.

Raphael : Marco why didn't you tell us we were getting a house guest? And such a delightful one at that!

Angie : We could have cleaned up a little and prepared snacks.

Star: More snacks? yes! gimme gimme!

Angie : Uh oh, we got a hungry one on our hands.

She said with a giggle.

Angie : Her cheerful energy is just what we need around the house.

Marco : Could have gotten that from a litter of puppies...

Star: Oh! you want some right now? I can get it right this time.

Marco : Wait what?

Star : I love puppies!

With bright eyes she waves her wand and poofs up a litter of adorable little puppies.

Marco: Whoa!

Angie: Oh my, they are adorable!

Unfortunately after about a minute, the started shooting lasers out of their eyes.

Marco: AHHHHHHHH!

Star: Ohhh drat! this again.

Raphael : Um well they're still adorable.

He said picking one up only to get zapped in the eye.

Raphael : Ah my eye!

Marco: Can't you make them go away or something? the house is not one hundred percent fire proof.

Angie : Oh come now Marco she went to the trouble.

Marco: Why aren't you guys freaking out?

Angie : Marco, when faced with an unusual situation, panicking never helps.

Marco: Not in all cases...

Angie : Now why don't you show Star to her room?

Marco: _Sigh,_ Fine...but then again how did you find my house?

Star : The mailbox said Diaz.

Marco: Oh...right.

To avoid any further embarrassment he just takes Star's stuff to an empty room upstairs.

Marco: Here is where you'll be sleeping.

Star: Oh I think I have an idea.

Marco : Um...what?

Star: Do you like Towers?

Marco : I think they're pretty cool. Why?

Star:Then your gonna love this

She raises her wand which starts glowing.

Star : Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!

Marco: Whoaaaaaaa!

Suddenly, sticking out of the side of the house was now a very fancy looking tower while the inside looked even bigger than it did on the outside. Various weapons, and princess things were scattered about the room as Star went to jump on the new bed.

Star : Ah, now that's better.

Marco: Whoa! did you just conjure a room with stuff in it out of nowhere? that seems...difficult...

Star : Eh, not really. I just imagined my own room...at the castle...

The princess gets a look on her face at the mention of her home.

Marco: Is everything alright? oh! did all the food started to kick in?

Star : No, no, I'm fine...

Marco: Oh ok...well you can feel at home now 'Princess'

Star : Just Star please. I'm not one for the formal stuff.

Marco: As you wish, I was kidding anyway.

Star : Thanks for having me Mr. Diaz. Hehe.

Marco: Don't mention it. You're not the first one to stay here.

Star : You've had other princesses here?

Marco: Other people, yes. other princesses, nope. you're a first.

Star : Yay! We're going to have so much fun!

She says with her happy-go-lucky grin as the laser puppies crowd around her.

Marco: Oh boy...I can already feel that fun twitching on my forehead.


	4. One Last Pony Ride

Previously in the The Hooded Knight, Star ran off to Earth to avoid being sent to saint O's. Moon and River's search for her lead them to the most obvious suspect of who helped her get away. And while she didn't tell them anything it seems Lilacia Pony Head might take the fall anyway.

* * *

In the cloud Kingdom castle. Pony Head was floating back to her room after her confrontation with the Butterflies.

Pony Head : Lousy jerks. Who do they think they are.

Before turning a corner she hears her father making a call on his mirror.

King Pony Head : Yes arrange for my daughter's arrival. If one of my daughters is going to be on my throne one day Lilacia is the best one but she lacks the discipline to do so. So I want her sent to Saint O's as soon as possible...

Pony Head: _DOUBLE PONY GASP_ (WHAT?!)

Said flying head was angry and hurt to hear that and just goes inside her room furiously before slamming it with all her might.

Pony Head: Dad is sending me there? how could he? everyone! everyone wants to put my wonderful me down ohhh the sadness and drama.

Seeing how bad her situation was quickly becoming she had to think fast about what to do. Should she go on the run too? Or should she live it up while she can.

Pony Head: Ugh! I am too beautiful to live on the run, at least there they have food and other things princesses need, I gotta go meet star and have the best day ever before all this crap comes to bite later.

Grabbing her dimensional scissors, she cuts open a portal to Earth and goes to have a final hurrah with her bestie.

Pony Head: (Wait for me Star, it must be so boring there without me)

* * *

_On earth_

Star : Marco's super awesome nachos.

Marco: What are you doing star?

Star : Having triangle food while watching your magic mirror.

Marco : TV, it's called a TV Star. It's not a mirror.

Star: ohhh...magic mirror sounds cooler.

Rolling his eyes Marco just sits down and has some of the nachos on the table while watching the program with Star.

Marco: What do you think of School so far ?

Star : History has to be the only interesting subject. So much violence.

Marco: You're not suppose to LIKE that!

Star : Why not? So many wars. Warriors fighting and dying for a cause! What's there not to like?

Marco: Not all battles are for a good cause though...some are really stupid.

Star : If people believe in it, it must have some merit.

Marco: Hahaha! Oh you poor naive princess.

Star: Heeeey what is that suppose to mean?

Marco: Nothing really, don't use the internet though you'll see real flame wars.

Star : Flame Wars? Don't wars usually come with flames anyway?

Marco: Oh hey! a channel that talks about kittens.

he said quickly getting the remote and put on something to distract her.

Star : _gasp_ Kitties!

With hearts in her eyes the princess is instantly enamored with the adorable felines on the screen, conversation completely forgotten.

Marco: Heh. (Too easy)

At that moment there was a knock at the door.

Marco: I guess that is my time to go.

The boy goes to see who is knocking on the door right now, he was not waiting any visitors. Opening the door he looks around to see who was knocking.

Marco : Hello?

Pony Head: Hey my eyes are here.

Looking up, the Latino boy sees Star's other bestie, floating there outside the door.

Marco : Pony Head? What are you doing here?

Pony Head: Fear not, I came here to save Star from the boredom of earth with my presence.

She said with a sassy remark while floating inside the house before he could say anything.

Marco : Here we go...

With a sigh and roll of his eyes, he follows the floating head inside, shutting the door.

Pony Head : What up B-Fly?!

Star: (_Gasps again)_ Pony Head? oh my god! your here what's sup?

Pony Head : Ugh, I had to get away gurl. (_Whispers)_ Your folks came looking for you at the castle.

Star: oh no! did you said anything?

Pony Head: Of course not! They can suck on a lemon!

Marco : Star, wanna explain why your disembodied best friend is here?

Star: Because she wants to be? thought it was obvious.

Pony Head : I go where I want, when I want Earth Turd.

Marco: Sounds to me your just in need of a leash.

Pony Head : Ugh, you sound just like those squares on Mewni. Always trying to keep me and my girl down. Well it ain't happening!

Marco: What?

Star : Nothing! Uh, hey! Why don't we have some fun huh?

Pony Head : Now you're talking girl!

Marco: I don't think people would be ok seeing a flying horse head.

Pony Head : Pffft, we ain't hanging around this dirt hole.

Marco: Hey! This dir-I mean planet is where I live.

Pony Head : Exactly. We're going someplace where we can get down.

With a "Blegh" she pulls out her dimensional scissors.

Marco: WHOA! AGH! That is...so gross...

Star : Are you thinking what I'm thinking.

Pony Head : You know it!

Using the scissors she cuts open a portal to another dimension.

Marco : Whoa! This one isn't gonna suck me in is it?

Pony Head : The only thing sucking here is you Earth Turd.

Star: You should totally come with us Marco, its gonna be the biggest fun you ever had.

Pony Head : Which probably isn't much in your case.

Pony Head : You heard him the square doesn't wanna come. Let's go B-Fly.

Star: Ohhhh don't be like that Marco, c'mon don't you wanna go wild in another dimension?

Marco : Um, not really?

She goes to him and starts pulling on his hoodie.

Star: C'moooon! Don't be a bummer.

Marco : Whoa! Alright, alright I'll come!

Star: Yayyy!

Pony Head: BARF! now this trip is gonna smell like earthlings.

Marco : Oh shove an apple in it horse.

Pony Head: If you call me horse again I'll shove an apple down YOUR throat!

Star: Whoa! whoa! ok lets all just befriend each other, forget about words that were spoken and have some fun huh?

Marco : Sigh, Fine.

Pony Head : Whatever.

The weird trio jumps into the portal and now ready for some dimensional fun time. The two princesses land on a cloud while less fortunate Marco lands on the floor.

Marco : Ouch! Ugh, where are we?

Looking around, the Earth boy sees a bunch of strange creatures on a dance floor on a...bunch of clouds?

Star : Welcome to the bounce lounge! My favorite place to chill.

Pony Head: Yeah, here we are like the queens of party, always having a good time

Star : Come on Marco. Loosen up and chill...

Marco: I'll...try I guess but don't expect much.

Pony Head: Uptight like a turd

Marco : Sassy horse head...

Star: LETS DANCE!

The princess said running to the dance floor.

Pony Head : Awe yeah! Getting my dance on!

Marco: One of these days...urhg I already hate her.

Star : Guys! Photo booth!

Marco: Oh you guys also have one here like that?

Star : You guys have photo booths too?

Marco: I mean they are not super hard to make in my time and dimension so yeah, we do have photo booths like that.

Pony Head : Well what do you know, the earth turds did something right...maybe.

Star : Pictures!

The three of them are forced inside the booth and take a bunch of cute picture like photos.

Star : And now just you two.

Marco: Wait what?

And just like that she was gone.

Marco: This girl, sometimes I think she has a problem listening and staying in one place.

Pony Head : Listen up Earth Turd, that girl has a lot going on in her life right now. You give her a hard time and you get the horn got it?

She threatened him, pointing her sharp horn at him.

Marco: Me!? You're the one who needs to chill! you're being aggressive with me for no good reason! I'm just being her friend. but you? you're being a jerk!

He said not really afraid of her horn, Marco refuses to just take abuse and bow his head.

Pony Head : Wouldn't be the first time a male in her life started off nice only to turn into a jerk. You were our best option so don't get a swelled head.

Marco: You don't have to tell me twice...Now what is that she has going on with her life?

Pony Head: Hold the phone! Photo time!

The two make a pose for the picture, mostly for Star.

_Cute Picture moment_

Pony Head : Now let's get this over with and try not to cramp my style too much.

Marco: I can't cramp something that is just a head.

He said smirking at her.

Pony Head : oh haha, you're hilarious.

With an eye roll from the floating head the two exist the booth.

Marco: Now where is she?

There on the dance floor The blonde princess was getting down with her bad self.

Marco: Is...is she break dancing?

Pony Head : Yeah! Get it gurl!

Star: Come dance with me guys! This is great!

Marco : O-Oh no, I don't dance.

Pony Head : Lame!

She said flying towards Star and dances with her in its own style.

Pony Head: If you can't learn how to have fun in a party then you're nothing but someone's dad who has trouble being cool.

Marco : I'm no one's dad! I'm only 16!

Star : Hey, so am I! Come on Marco, live a little!

Marco: Ughhhh! Fine but I don't know how to dance...

Laughing with glee, Star grabs the safe kid's hands and starts spinning around with him.

Marco: Whoaaaaa!

Star : Hahahahaha!

Marco: Wait! You're going to fast!

Star : Come on, isn't this fun? Woo!

Pony Head: Ok enough fooling, we gotta go to many other places.

She said knocking the guy away from her bestie. Marco falls on the soft cloudy floor and Star is taken away by Pony head.

Star : Whoa Pony! Where's the fire?

Pony Head : Girl I am the fire. And it's going to uh... the... Amethyst Arcade! Yeah!

She said quickly opening up a portal and not saying anything about the scary masked men that just showed up.

Marco: Ugh I swear to god, that head is gonna get it when I put my hands on her

Star : Marco! Come on!

Marco: Wait until I get up! jeez.

Pony Head : You snooze ya lose Earth turd!

Marco: HNNNNRRRRR!

Resisting the urge to tear out his hair, the Earth boy follows them.

Star: I am so glad I can hang out like this Pony Head, totally free

Pony Head : Hahaha. Yeah girl no dumb parents or teachers telling us what to do.

Marco: Where are we?

Star : Welcome to the Amethyst Arcade!

Marco : Wow...so many games!

Pony Head : Yeah this place is perfect for you. It's full of squares.

No joke the place was literally crawling with square shaped people. Some of which looked very nerdy.

Marco: Wait...is this dimension also some sort of joke about stereotypes?

Star : I have no idea what you're talking about. Oh look! Lance Lance Revolution!

Marco: _Sigh_ Might as well play something.

Star : That's the spirit! You and Pony can go first!

Pony Head : Well if you want to see me own his butt that badly.

She said grabbing one of the lances...with her tongue.

Marco: I'm starting to feel she really wants us to bond together.

Pony Head : Don't see why. Now start lancing!

Marco: What are the rules?

Pony Head : You stab your Lance until you kill the other guy. Duh.

She said starting to jab her lance

Marco: Hey not fair

He starts jabbing his own lance to keep up.

Pony Head : I told you to start lancing!

Marco: Shut up! I'm trying!

Pony Head : Try all you want, you'll never be good as me!

Marco: Why you little!

The floating princess suddenly gasps as she sees something, making her drop her lance, costing her the game.

Marco: Hah! Take that!

Pony Head : Uh B-Fly we gotta go...now!

The Butterfly princess was having fun playing her own game.

Star: Die! Die! Die! Ohhhhh high score!

? : You there! We need to ask you some questions.

Marco: What?

Standing there was a trio of very burly and intimidating looking guys wearing coats and masks.

? : We are looking for someone.

Marco: Who are These guys?

When he looks Pony Head had gone to hide behind one of the arcade machines.

Marco: What the...she was right there.

Pony Head : How the heck did they find me?!

Marco: Can I help?

Pony Head : Oh no, what is that doing?!

Marco had no idea what or who those guys were after so he was just being nice and talking.

? : Where is the princess? We've been sent to collect her.

Marco: Wait what? Do you mean Star?

? : The butterfly princess?

? : We're looking for the pony head.

? : But the Butterfly princess is on our list as well. Tell us where they are boy.

Marco: ...What are you gonna do with her?

? : Take them where they belong...

? : Where our mistress will make them the way they're supposed to be.

? : Whether they like it or not.

That alone gives the word Stranger danger a new meaning. The boy can't allow these creeps a pass.

Marco: Well I don't usually trust Thug looking strangers but..OH LOOK THERE!

The three look away for a moment thinking something was there. That was enough time for the karate boy to run away.

? : What the?! Hey! Get back here!

The three run after the boy.

Pony Head : Well the Earth Turd makes a great distraction.

With her path clear she makes her way to Star.

Pony Head : B-Fly, we gotta bail like right now.

Star: Awnnn but i am so close on beating that dude on this game...YOU'RE GOING DOWN KEVIN.

Pony Head : No time Star! There's uh this mosh pit we are totally missing! Yeah!

The Floating pony said trying to maintain her cool.

Star: Really!? Ok lets get Marco

Pony Head : No time for that either! He can meet us there or whatever!

She said biting on her shirt and pulling.

Star : Gah! Hey! What's the rush Pony?

Pony Head: Ggmhmrmrn guri

Star : We can't leave Marco!

Pony Head: Just leave him here, the guy is having a Greeeat time playing around this nerdy space.

Star : But, we're his only way home... And you two need to bond! He is my new friend after all.

Pony Head: Maybe he is bonding with someone else right now

Star : Really? Who?

Pony Head: Uhm...

* * *

While that Marco was running through the many arcade looking machines trying to outrun the dudes in leather jackets.

? : Come back here, you little runt!

? : You can't keep the princesses from us!

Marco: Stop following me weirdos! Who is going to trust someone looking like a inter-dimensional prison guard?

? : We are guards!

Marco: Nope still not trusting you

? : When we catch you, we'll just beat the info out of you! We're authorized to do that!

Marco: (When I get my hands on that Damn Horse she is gonna see what is coming, why are they even after Star?)

? : We're progra- I mean trained to deal with rowdy teenage girls! You think we can't handle you?!

Marco: You think I'm Rowdy? well thanks!

He said pushing aside an arcade game a square dude was playing in front of them.

Square : Hey watch it! Have some respect for the gamers of this universe!

Marco: Sorry! If I ever see you again I'll play you somewhat!

The boy said running as fast as possible but how can you blend with squares?

Marco : Ugh! There's nowhere to hide in this place!

* * *

Star somehow was convinced to go leaving Marco to 'bond' with new friends while Pony head and her go to the mosh pit she talk about.

Pony Head : See? Isn't this awesome?!

Star: WOO! yeah this is pretty sweet!

Pony Head : See? We don't need that Earth Turd! Besides he's just a scapegoat anyway we don't actually have to like him.

Star: Don't say it like that Pony! I met him all these past moments and i learned he is a really nice guy.

Pony Head : That's how they get you Star.

Star: You're just a little ball of paranoia huh? hahaha!

Pony Head : Paranoid? I'm not paranoid! He's probably ratting us out to those masked goons I left him with right now!

Star: Wait...WHAT?

Pony Head : Oooo...that part you aren't supposed to know about...

Star: When the Mosh pit gets closer to your side pony we are gonna have a talk!

Pony Head : Oh boy...

The pony sweat dropped, knowing she was gonna get an ear full. The two are dropped in the middle of the crowd and Star starts grilling her about what's going on.

* * *

Poor Marco just wanted to play some games but the minute he starts getting into the mood of things, something else happens and drops on him.

Marco : How do I get myself into these situations?

The lad was hidden behind the snack bar, figuring out what to do next. Tall weird and masked dudes roaming around the place trying to see him as the main reason for all this this running.

? : Find him! He's gotta be around here somewhere!

Marco : Star, where are you...?

?: Tear this place apart! He can't hide in scraps!

Marco: _Gulp_ (Oh man i didn't even watched the last season of my favorite show)

But then a miracle occurs.

Pony Head : Hey Goon Squad!

There out in the open was the very floating head they were looking for.

Pony Head : I hear you're looking to party with a pony!

Then a beam came out of her horn hitting the floor and making a explosion of confetti that makes the guards fall on their butts.

Pony Head: If you can't take it bail out losers!

? : Target spotted! Get her!

One of them said, as they got off the ground.

Pony Head: BRING IT ON!

The Pony head started flying around as the goon squad started chasing her.

Marco: Hubba what? She came back?

Pony Head : That's right creepazoids! Keep following me!

She leads them to an intersection, and as soon as the goons run past...

Star : Mega Narwhal Blast!

The blonde princess jumps out from behind one of the machines and blasts them with a bunch of giant narwhals.

Marco: Star? What is going on here? why are those bozos looking for trouble?

Star : Well...Um...

Pony Head : They're here for me alright?

Marco: Yeah I know...I just wanted to hear it from your mouth.

Pony Head : My stupid dad is sending me to Saint Olga's. So I wanted to have one last hurrah with my bestie before they drag me away.

Star: That is terrible!

Marco: ...oh ahn...yeah so terrible

Pony Head : You don't know what it's like Earth Turd! No princess that goes there comes back the same!

Marco: You can tell us that later because they are not giving up

He said seeing the masked men recovering from the sneak attack.

Pony Head : If you creeps think you're gonna send me to that prison, you got another thing coming! This Pony Head never goes down without a fight! NEVER!

?: THAT'S ENOUGH!

A big and loud voice makes its presence with its sound shaking everyone.

Marco : Oh now what?

Pony Head : _Sigh_, Daddy's here...

Marco: DADDY?!

Yup there in all his apposing glory was King Pony Head himself.

King Pony Head : Lilacia, what's the meaning of this?

Pony Head : You know exactly what the meaning of this is Daddy!

Star: Oh no! Pony Head dad is here!

Marco : What do we do?

King Pony Head: Just because you think this is right you're just going to go and do it?

Pony Head : Uh duh.

King Pony: Then so will I Lilacia.

The guards start to show up more and more by the portals, the flying head wasn't going to get out of this.

Pony Head : So that's how it is huh? Just gonna treat your daughter like a criminal and send her to princess jail?

King pony Head: I love you Lilacia but you need to learn to have more self control. Life is not just your Party playground to do whatever you want. I'm Sorry, maybe you'll learn something from all this.

Marco: Huh...he actually has a point

Star: Marco!

Marco: Oh yeah Sorry sorry, bad time.

Star : Don't worry, we'll just fight our way out! Right?

Marco: Eh? I don't really like her so much to do that.

Star : Marco!

Marco: _Sigh_ Fine, we can try, but our odds are not favorable here.

Pony Head : ...No. you two get out of here.

Star: What? Pony c'mon! we can do this!

Pony : Girl, if they got their hands on both of us then I would never be able to live with myself. And I love myself! You need to go and keep partying for the both of us.

Marco: That is a lot of partying up though...

Pony Head : You know it Earth Turd.

Star : NO! You can't do this!

Pony Head : Yo Earth Turd! You be good to my girl you hear? I get one complaint and you get the horn where the sun don't shine!

Marco: Oh...yeah you got it! I'll take care of my new friend...

Pony Head : Good. And don't worry girl no prison can hold this party pony!

Star: I will remember to bring you nachos when you get out...

Marco : Star, we are seriously outnumbered here, we need to go.

Star: What about my friend? she is the only one who understands me on Mewni.

Marco : It's her decision Star. Besides, you're not on Mewni anymore. And she doesn't have to be the only one that understands you.

King Pony Head: I hope you can forgive me.

Pony Head : Probably not Daddy. Probably not.

King Pony Head: Ugh well then now I don't feel so guilty about eating the pudding in the fridge you were saving.

Pony Head : _Gasp_ You are the worst daddy EVER!

King Pony Head: Payback for that last Party honey. Now boys take by sweetie with careful yet firm hands.

The guards put a muzzle on her and drag her away.

Pony Head : Like I said! No prison can hold me! You will never tame me! NEVER!

Marco: Man...even I am starting to feel bad for her.

King Pony Head : Now as for you two. I don't know what the story is here but your parents are looking for you Star

Star: Hmmm...they are?

She said making a face as if planning something.

King Pony Head : Yes, they came to my castle to see if you were there.

Marco : Wait what?

Star: Oh my god! look its a demonic monsters who kidnapped a princess

Marco : WHAT?!

Star: (_Whispers)_ Run now you dummy while they are distracted!

Marco : Oh right...

The Princess and hooded boy run off while everyone is distracted.

Marco: H-how are we gonna get out of here?

Star: With this!

The princess shows a pair of dimensional scissors.

Marco : Pony's dimensional scissors?

Star : Her last gift to me...

Marco : Um, Star? She's not dead...

Star: She might as well be going to that magic forsaken place.

Saying that the girl opens a portal for the two of them to jump into. Landing back in Marco's living room.

Marco : Man you seem so afraid of this place... And what was that about your parents?

Star: Oh ahahaha well...

Marco : They know you're here right?

Star: Not...exactly

Marco : Star...what's going on? And tell me the truth.

Star: Do we really need the truth? haha I mean what is true anyway? I still think you got fairies transmitting images on that square you call TV.

Marco : Star we just had a brawl in an arcade dimension with masked guys that just took your friend to princess jail. I think I'm owed an explanation for that.

Star: Ok...annh...what is your first thought about it? like what do you think I'm hiding?

Marco : Hmm...Your parents weren't there for your first day of school... You stress over whether they approve of what you do or not... You're terrified of a reform school for princesses... You've been trying to hide it but I can tell you've been sad since you got here...

The boy said pointing out all the things about Star since he met her.

Star: Hubba what?

Marco: Don't be surprised, most teenagers have that tendency of being all "Screw you mom! you can't tell me what to do!"

Star : Oh...I guess that makes sense...

Marco : Star...Are you hiding from your parents?

Star: I...sort of ran away and did not say where I was going...

Marco : They were going to send you Saint O's weren't they?

Star: They always want to tell me what to do! It sucks so much Marco.

Marco : They're parents. That's what they do.

Star: Mine are worse.

Marco : So what? I'm just your scapegoat?

Star: I needed a place to go but I didn't really know many people that wouldn't turn me in. But its not like I see you as disposable Marco.

Marco : Really? Because it feels like you're just using me...

Star: I'm just a little desperate. Please try to understand, I am out of options and you're cool.

Marco : Star I- wait, you really think I'm cool?

Star: Well yeah why wouldn't I think so?

The insecure boy rubs the back of his head.

Marco : I'm not really cool at school...or anywhere else for that matter.

Star: Why?

Marco : I'm...cautious. they call me the safe kid.

Star: Marco you're a good friend who took me in and gave me amazing food. taught me things I don't really get and I still think Math deserves to burn I see no actual issue in being safe.

Marco : Wow...thanks. But I guess wearing a helmet in the shower pretty much dug my own grave.

Star: Whoa you really did that? Must had been a deadly day for a shower.

Marco : Hey all it takes is one slip up or a bar of soap on the floor and the next thing you know you're in the hospital with skull if not brain damage. Bathrooms have very sturdy walls and hard, slippery floors.

Star: Oh...any casualties?

Marco : ...My grandma... I was just a child when we lost her... and all just because she fell down...

Star: Oh...I meant your school but...I'm sorry.

Marco : I guess that's where it all started. We were really close...

Star: Do you think Pony head will be ok?

Marco : You heard her. No prison can hold her. With all that sass, I'm sure she'll be fine.

Or will she? At that moment in another dimension, where it looked like sunshine and hope were nonexistent, the floating headed princess was arriving to her destination.

Pony Head : Oh what am I supposed to be scared now? Cause I'll tell you right now I'm not!

She was being transported on a cage with a chain holding her up because she was rowdy and bit at the guards. A shorter looking guard who was inside the place took a look at Pony head.

Gemini: Hmmm we have a horsey here. Quite rodwy.

Pony Head: ITS PONY! Newsflash Grandpa I ain't changing for nothing and nobody! Especially you!

Gemini : Oh that's what they all say at first. But we wouldn't be the most famous reform school if we didn't have our ways now would we?

The man was short and had a some what troll like appearance with wrinkly purple skin, a hunched back, and a large under-bite. His head is covered in thin hairs, liver spots, and stitches. He wears an all-black uniform and a strange eyepiece with an orange or yellow gemstone that functions as his one eye. His left leg is a metal prosthetic.

Pony Head: Oof! You look terrible. Did your parents drop you as a baby?

Gemini : Guards, show her to her room. We must begin her lessons immediately. Such a rowdy spirit will set a bad example for the others.

Pony Head: The only example I would be here is how to be fabulous!

Gemini : Oh you will be an example alright. The headmistress will see to that.

He said with very sinister undertones as they begin dragging her away.


	5. Getting a Butterfly back in flight

After Partying with a Pony only to have her taken away, Star has been...down in the dumps to say the least. Between her parents disapproval, running from her kingdom and now losing her best friend to princess jail, The happy-go-lucky princess had become a saddened shell of her former self. Marco was all but helpless to watch the Butterfly's downward spiral. He wanted to do something for her but what could he do? He hardly knew her and as far as he knew a scapegoat for her daring escape. He could hardly handle regular girls. How could he handle a depressed princess from another dimension?

Star: Ugh...hmhmhmh...

Those were her only words with her now second face aka the pillow that she used to just groan and mope away like a lazy teenager after knowing he has a bunch of tests for high school...not that she knows all the educational steps of this dimension.

There's a knock at her door and squeaking, signaling that it's opening. And who else would it be but Marco checking in on the Princess.

Marco : Star? Are you alright?

Stupid question yes, but what else could he say in this situation?

Star: _Sad princess muffled noises_ Hgmhmphmh...

Marco: I know...silly question.

He comes inside to try to comfort the saddened princess.

Marco : Look I'm sorry about... everything that's happening to you. But if you need anything I'm here.

Star: Thanks Marco but I don't think anything can make me feel better.

Marco : Now don't say that. There has to be something.

Star: If there is...I hope it comes falling like a shooting star.

Marco : That's a nice thought... I think.

Star: Pony head must be feeling so lonely

Marco : I'm sure she'll be fine Star. And she sure wouldn't want you moping around like this.

Star: What if she is being forced to eat horrible food and stay on a room with no windows?

Marco : Oh come on a reform school wouldn't do that... 'At least I hope not...' C'mon maybe we can do something together to spend the day in a happier vibe.

Star : I don't know if I'm up to it Marco.

Marco : Sure you are. Let me just get you some food and we can go have some fun ok?

Star: meh...I'll give it a try I suppose.

Marco : Great. Be right back.

When he makes his way to the kitchen he runs into just the two people he wanted to see, his parents.

Angie : Hello Marco. How is Star?

Marco : She's...been better. I could really use some advice right now.

Angie: Whatever you need honey,you can count on us.

Marco : Dad, what did you ever do when Mom was sad?

Raphael : Um I don't think you're old enough for that yet Marco...

His wife then bumps her elbow to her husband's stomach looking at him with a pout.

Angie: I think what Marco means is, emotional support dear.

Raphael: Oh! ohhh yeah, got it _ahem_ Tell us Marco what is Star sad about?

Marco : Well a number of things actually. Trouble at home and her best friend was recently just sent away.

Angie: Oh the poor dear. That must be tough for her, maybe you can get her out of the house and show her something fun to do.

Raphael: How about bowling?

Marco : Well that's not bad idea.

Angie : Yeah, take her out and show her a good time Marco.

Raphael: Just not too much of a good of a good time.

Marco: DAD! ugh

The karate boy walks away blushing at his dad antics.

Angie : Raphael I swear.

She said giggling at her husband.

Going upstairs Marco kicks the door open, spooking Star.

Star: WUH? what? are we being attacked?

Marco: Get your groovy butt up princess because we are going out!

Star : Um to where exactly? I mean I don't know if I'm really in a partying mood Marco.

Marco: If you don't get up I am going to take a picture of your mopping face and show it to your friend when she comes back and laugh at it! C'mon you will not get better like this.

Star : Ugh, fine, fine. I'm getting up.

Marco: Good to hear.

Though the Princess was less than enthusiastic about it as she slid out of bed like a wet noodle.

Marco: Ok...that is a start.

Star : Ugghhhhhh...

Marco: Star, I am going to count to three and if you don't get up I will sprinkle your face with cold water.

Star : Uggghhhh...

Marco: You going to act like a wet noodle in a ramen cup left for granted the entire day?

Star : ...Maybe?

Marco: C'mon Star, this dimension is a big place I'm sure you find something cool to do.

Star : Sigh, OK Marco...

Finally the princess gets on her feet to go with the Latino human for a day of fun.

Marco: Finally!

Star : By the way. Who's Ramen? I heard he is quite the treat

The boy just sighs as he facepalms his face.

Marco: I will buy you one so lets go.

Star : Oh alright...

Marco : Mom, Dad, we're going out!

Angie : OK, have a good time, Marco!

Raphael : Remember what I said son.

Marco: Will do mom...will do...

With that the door shuts behind the two teens, leaving the adults alone.

Raphael : Well look at that alone again. I wonder what we should do to...pass the time.

The large husband said with an obvious tone in his voice.

Angie : Well that talk with Marco did bring up some good memories.

She said giggling as if she were a teenager again.

Raphael: Should we maybe try and remember again what Teenagers do best?

Angie: Maybe a little bit won't hurt.

Raphael goes and picks his wife up in his big arms and carries her upstairs, giggling like newlyweds.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Marco just had a weird shiver down his spine. But quickly shrugs it off thinking is just a breeze.

Star : You OK Marco?

Marco: Just felt some cringe out of nowhere, but it must be my imagination.

Star : Alright, you got me out here. What is this Ramen and bowling you speak of.

Marco: We are gonna have a good time! _Fist bumps the air_ I think...depends on you really.

Star : Alright, lead the way Mr. Fun times.

On the way to the bowling bulding Marco starts explaining what Ramen is and how the game also works, trying to cheer up her with any theme that came to his head.

Star : So it's like launching boulders at enemy soldiers.

Marco: Yeah but only the pins on the trail and no one or anything else got it?

Star : OK, OK, I got it. And all you do is pour boiling water in these cups to cook these Ramen things?

Marco: Also use the little plastic with the flavor, yes.

Star : Hmmm...

Marco: What? Is it weirder than eating corn everyday?

Star : Corn is the life blood of Mewni!

Marco: It got boring in a week didn't it?

Star : Yes, but I still love corn shakes

Marco: We're here.

The two go inside the bowling alley and Star looks around hearing the sound of balls hitting pins.

Star: Oooo, so many colorful balls.

Marco : Those are called Bowling balls.

Star:I know that! Jeez I pay attention.

Marco : Good, good. Now you remember what to do with them?

Star: Throw them with force!

Marco : Um, not exactly.

Star: Then destroy the pins until they wish you finished faster.

Marco : Just knock over the pins Star...

He was trying so hard to be patient with this princess. He really was.

Star: You humans sure like to be normal and all plain...fine I'll try.

Marco : Good. First, we get our bowling shoes.

Star : Bowling shoes?

Marco: This floor is slippery, so we need special foot wear.

Star : Ooooh slippery terrain. I get it.

Marco: Just try to focus while throwing the ball and you will maybe do a strike.

Star : Striking the pins. Heheh, clever.

Marco: Follow my lead.

Star : Yes sir, Mr. Guide.

The two teenage boys are going to get ready for bowling when the shoes are put...oh such normal day.

Star : There are no spikes on these shoes or nothing. How are they supposed to keep us from slipping? Are they enchanted?

Marco: Do you really want to understand the science behind bowling ball shoes?

Star : Science? ...Nah not really.

Marco: Thought so. Now pick up any color you want so we can start

Star : Oooo! I like this pink sparkly one.

She said picking a bowling ball off a shelf.

Marco: Of course you would choose that color. Ok just put your fingers on the holes right there, position yourself carefully on the floor and when you swing it you gotta let go of the ball to roll it towards the goal.

Marco : Allow me to demonstrate.

The boy gets into position, lining up his shot and let's the ball roll. The Blonde haired princess just watched the ball go expecting something to happen.

Marco : Wait for it...

They watch it go until it finally reaches the pins.

Marco : Strike! Oh yeah!

Star: Oh...did you win?

Marco : Well that depends on how many points you have by the end of the game.

He said pointing to the monitor above them.

Star: I was expecting some ogre hand to come from the ground and take the pins away and put new ones or maybe the ball make Boom! but I guess this will do

Marco : Is everything in your dimension crazy and chaotic?

Star: No...most of the time.

Marco : Well not here... Well a little but we don't have monsters or have things exploding all the time.

Star looks at Marco with a face that is not totally believing that story, after all what kind of world has not a single explosion per week?

Marco : What? What's with the look?

Star: Oh nothing, welp! Its my turn now wish me luck.

Marco : Nothing to it. Just do it as I showed you.

Star: Ok...

She grabs her bowling ball.

Star : You sure these aren't some type of eggs or nothing?

She said looking into the holes.

Marco: We are not that weird Star, now do as I say.

Star : Alright, Alright. Bossy hoodie...

She holds the ball tight in her hand before throwing it with all her butterfly might.

Star: Hyahhhhh!

utterly destroying the pins leaving them in pieces.

Star : Did I win?

Marco: Wh-Whu? But that...ahn...yes you just did a strike...congrats...

Though he may or may not have to pay for the pins. This princess may look delicate but she's clearly anything but. There was clearly a lot of anger in that throw...

Marco: Are you by any chance feeling better?

Star : A little...

Marco: I think we should try something else, anymore destruction and the owner might come here trying to make me pay.

Star : What other Earth based things could we do?

Marco: Well...What earth food have you already tried?

Star : Hmm, let's see there's your nachos. Cereal...cafeteria food at the school...

Marco: Have you tried Ice Cream?

Star : Ice...cream?

Marco: Its a frosty treat that comes in many flavors.

Star : Is it made by ice giants? Do we need to journey into the mountains?

Marco: There is a small cart right across the street and I have money to buy...so no we don't need to go on some epic quest.

Star : Awww...

The princess moaned in disappointment at not getting to go on an epic adventure.

Marco: Would a Strawberry Ice cream with raspberry topping make you feel better?

Star : I guess...

She said with an adorable pout.

Marco: There you go...just one tip, don't eat it too fast.

Star : Why not?

At the first lick Star's eyes widened at the sheer flavor and deliciousness of the frozen treat.

Star : Oh...my...GOSH!

She starts to quickly devour the thing completely forgetting Marco's warning.

Marco: Three...two...one...

Star: This is so Go-AHHHHHHHHH! MY BRAIN! IT WAS A TRAP! A DELICIOUS TRAP!

Marco: Welcome to Earth.

He said smirking as the princess was grasping her head in frozen agony.

Star : Why Marco, why?

Marco: You didn't listen to me Star...that's what you get.

Star : How can something so good feel so bad?!

Suddenly a portal shows up coming from Ludo Castle by its color.

Ludo : Alright let's get it right this time guys. All out attack, hard and fast.

Star: Oh no. Monsters!

Marco: Pfff He said hard and fast.

Star : Heheheh, yeah he did.

She said giggling with the boy.

Ludo: WHAT? why are you all giggling? Grrr now I'm mad!

Star : I thought mad was your default state.

Buff frog: We shall not leave this be. Attack minions!

The monsters started surrounding the two teens, cutting off any escape as they close in.

Marco : Is it me or is there more than usual?

Star: Whatever, now I have something to take my feelings out on. You better hold on Marco.

Marco : Wait what?

Star: They are going to try and get you too because they are a bunch of slippery cowards

Ludo : Hey! We're right here you know!

Star : Rainbow fist punch!

Ludo : AH!

He ducks to the ground, the rainbow fist flying over his head.

Star: And yet you have no skills in surprise attacks.

Ludo : Get her!

Marco : Hiyah!

He yelled, karate chopping a giraffe monster.

Marco: Go away! I'm busy eating ice cream!

Ludo : Ooo! Do they have strawberry?

Star: No treats for bad guys!

Ludo : Says you! Get the wand! And some ice cream!

Ice Cream man: Wait what?

The poor worker is panicking now. Seeing monsters and hearing they want to get him was not what he signed up for.

Marco : Yeah, you might want to clear out. It's gonna get a little weird and a little wild around here.

Buff Frog leaps and tries to get the drop on Marco. With quick reflexes the boy dives out of the way and jumps back in to deliver a kick to the frogs gut.

Buff Frog : OOF! How is such scrawny boy so tough?!

Marco: A big Frog...whoa I never thought I'd fight something like you one day. Guess this is my life now.

Buff Frog : Big and buff!

He said ripping a street sign out of the ground and swinging at him with it.

Marco: Whoa! Ok this is a bit dangerous but its ok. You better stop this mister that's vandalism!

Buff Frog : You sound like pesky royal. In combat everything is a weapon!

He said trying to crush the boy.

Star: Starfish rolling blast!

The princess summons starfishes that roll like shurikens leaving rainbow trails. The green little monster screamed using the chicken monster as a shield which screams in pain being hit by the funny attack.

Star: Hey no fair! Stop using meat shields!

Ludo : I'm their leader! I can do that!

The twin headed monster with pinkish skin tries to grab Marco but the boy is too quick for the silly creature with no coordination.

Marco: Ugh put a shirt on for goodness sake!

First head : Hey! You ever tried squeezing two heads into one of those things?

Second head : It's hard!

Marco: Make a customized one!

First\Second Head: Its Expensive!

The karate boy jumps over the two headed monster knocking it's heads together before landing on his feet.

Ludo: You Damn morons, who said two heads are better then one?

Star : I'm pretty sure they don't mean that literally.

Buff Frog: You're wide open Karate boy

The buff amphibian attacks with the stop sign.

Marco : Hey! Traffic depends on those stop signs!

He says dodging multiple swings.

Buff Frog: Stop moving so I can squash you!

Marco: Tough luck, not happening!

He said ducking another swing bending backwards into the crab walk position before lifting his feet up and launching himself by pushing off the ground with his hands, both feet ending up in the frog's gut.

Buff Frog: Ughk!

The humanoid monster said letting go of the sign to hold his gut that was just double kicked.

Marco: Hey...that was pretty cool, not bad Marco.

Ludo : Seriously Buff Frog?! How hard is it to take care of a scrawny human boy?!

Buff Frog: Forgive me Lord Ludo, this human is better then the other scrawny teenage boys.

Marco: Yeah that's ri-Hey!

Star: Mega Narwhal Blast!

Ludo : Oh not again!

Mega narwhals from Star's wand rain down on the monster gang, squishing most of them.

Star: YEAH! In your monster face! No ice cream for you too, next time try to bring money and stay out of trouble.

Ludo : Ughhh... Someone get this narwhal off me!

Buff Frog : Master Ludo!

Star: Good work guys, take five and enjoy the win.

The princess said to her own spell, who salute to her before poofing away.

Marco: This was better then expected.

Star : Monster fighting is always great! I feel soooo much better now.

Marco : Really? Guess next time I need to cheer you up I'll just give Ludo a call. Heheh.

Ludo: I swear to all Monsters Star butterfly, I will get you and that pesky human too when I'm back!

Star : Yeah, yeah we heard it all before Ludo. But fighting you did get me out of my funk so I guess I should thank you.

Marco: Wanna grab some grub?

Star: Heck yeah, I'm hungry again!

Marco : Well let me introduce you to a magical teen hangout called the Mall.

The two then start walking away forgetting about the pile of monsters.

Ludo: Hey! are you two ignoring me? Heey! Come back here! I'm not done! UghhhhHHhhh!

Buff Frog : Um, perhaps a withdrawal is in order sir.

Ludo : But I haven't got my wand or my ice cream yet!

Big Chicken: Bwak! Maybe we can go for some Goblindogs?

Bearicorn: Oh yeah maybe that will cheer you up boss.

Ludo : Oh fine. Gotta salvage this day somehow.

Boo Fly: Yayyyyyyyyyy

Ludo: SHUT UP!

With that the little monster leader opens a portal.

Ludo : First we get Goblindogs then we strategize again! No princess and her scrawny protector will stop me from getting that wand and conquering Mewni!

Buff Frog: Understood Master Ludo!

Meanwhile with said Princess and scrawny hooded boy. Star was looking around in awe of the shopping mall.

Star : Oh my gosh Marco you were right, this place is magical! Look! They got stairs that move by themselves!

Marco: Those are...never mind I'll tell you everything later.

Star: Thanks Marco, I know you have been trying to cheer me up.

Marco: What are friends for am I right?

Star : So...You're not mad at me about this whole thing?

Marco: I was just a bit annoyed but...c'mon we are teenagers its normal to be like this but we are friends so we look out for each other.

Star : Awww, hugs!

She said suddenly hugging the boy.

Marco: Ahn...yeah I guess you don't have plenty back home?

He said blushing.

Star : "Such behavior is unbecoming of a princess"

She said in a mocking voice with a roll of her eyes.

Marco: Jeez who was the 'smart' one to say that?

Star : My mother...

Marco: Oh... _Ahem_ Well you know mothers. She will come to it eventually.

Star : Yeah 16 years later. If ever.

Marco: Well I'm glad today was not a waste of time.

Star : No, I guess it wasn't. Now show me around this magical place!

Marco: If you promise me to not try to blow it up if its something you don't understand.

Star : That was one time! That water fountain was asking for it!

Marco just gave the princess a look.

Star : Fine, I promise.

Marco: Well then let's go to my choice of arcade games.

Star : Yay! More Earth games!

Marco: Maybe one day I'll show you a more evolved version of games besides Arcades, those are the classic ones.

Star : There's more?

Marco : Oh so much more Star... So much more...


	6. A Mewnian Vacation

After getting Star out of her funk from losing Ponyhead the two friends went back to their crazy ways...mostly. Underneath the surface Star was still worried about her bestie and resentful towards her parents for intending to send her there.

Star: _Sighs_ Ahnn...I hope you're doing ok pony...

There's a knock at her door and when it opens it's, you guessed it, the karate boy himself.

Marco : Star, come on we're celebrating my parents anniversary.

Star: Oh! I had no idea it was today, maybe I'm losing track of time.

Marco : Yup. And I got my gift for them all ready.

Star: Oh no! I don't have any gift! I need to get myself one.

Marco : I could say it's from both of us.

Star: That just won't do Marco. I wont let anyone call me lazy. I'll just make one right now!

Marco : With magic? You sure that's a good idea?

Star: Well I would like them to maybe see my home but...hmm

Marco : You're pretty much a wanted fugitive.

Star: _Groans_ It's not that bad, is not like they are freaking out non stop and dispatching posters of me all over the place.

* * *

_On Mewni_

Moon : River did you put those posters up like I asked?!

River: Yes Dear, all over the place.

Moon : Ugh! Where could that girl have gone?! What if she's digesting in a monster somewhere?!

River: She is a really tough girl Moon Pie. I bet she is doing just fine.

Moon : This is so like her! She just takes off without a word. How can she be so stubborn and irresponsible?

River: Well...maybe she is just feeling a little stressed out?

Moon : Stressed...? She runs off to magic knows where with our family heirloom and she's the one that's stressed?!

River: I mean anyone would get a bit scared with responsibilities and a legacy to take care off.

Moon : Yes well now I have to arrange a manhunt for my own daughter while trying to keep the citizens in the dark.

River: _Sigh_ Maybe ? I don't think there is other ways right?

Moon : Well its not like the Pony Heads will give us anything, and I doubt Ludo has her. He'd be here bragging with the wand in hand if he did.

River: Oh yeah that little Goblin, ahaha he is a funny one.

Moon : _Sigh_, goblins don't have beaks River...

River: Its small, green, noisy, stinky, and it has a potty mouth when angry...sounds like a goblin to me.

Moon : River...just go out and...see if anyone has seen anything OK?

She said rubbing her temples in an attempt to stave off a coming headache.

River: Oh fine, I'll look around the corn fields in case she got hungry and bored of other people foods.

The short but strong king leaves the queen alone with her thoughts of her missing daughter.

Moon: _Sighs heavily_ Where are you? Rebellious daughter of mine...

* * *

Back on Earth in the Diaz living room, the still married and still very much in love couple, Angie and Raphael Diaz, with Angie sitting on Raphael's lap on the couch and playing with his chest hair, were staring lovingly at each other totally forgetting about the two teens in the room.

Marco: Eww! Parents showing affection, in front of me! That is so gross.

Star : Aww look how in love they are.

Marco: Mom! Dad! Your son is in the room.

Raphael : Oh hello Marco. We didn't see you there.

Angie : We were just um...enjoying our anniversary. Hehehe.

Marco: Riiiight...Well i wanted to wish a happy anniversary.

The boy said handling them the gift he got.

Raphael : Hey you got us fanny packs!

Angie : Aww Marco you shouldn't have!

Marco : Look inside, there's more.

Star: There is?

Marco : Uh duh. There's tons of useful stuff in there.

Star: So you not only bought them fanny packs, you also bought other stuff to put in it too?

Marco : Of course. Wouldn't you?

Star: I...maybe? I don't think we give fanny packs with stuff in it already back on Mewni. But yeah what do you got?

Marco: Oh just some gum, whistles and a fire proof blanket

Star : Fire proof?

Marco : Well its really a space blanket for two.

Star: You're exaggerating a bit there Marco.

Marco : Exaggerating how?

Star: Why a space blanket for two that is fire proof?

Marco : In case you're sleeping outside on a trip and you're too close to the campfire or something.

Star: Ohh Marco, such a worry boy.

Marco : Being prepared is never a bad thing Star.

Star: Whatever you say safe boy

She giggled as he pouts.

Angie : What a wonderful gift Marco.

Raphael : It's nice to have a son who gives you gifts on your wedding anniversary.

Marco: Aww Guys I can at least do that.

Star : Hmmm...

She pouts in jealousy from the praise Marco was getting.

Raphael : Don't worry Star. You're new around here so you couldn't have known.

Star: Yeah but...I feel like one of those party crashers who comes uninvited just to eat the food.

Raphael : Well then it's lucky we have plenty of food.

Star: Oh yeah I am starving.

Marco : _Sigh_ Star...

He said as he shook his head.

Star: Hey it's not my fault my belly has spoken...But hey I don't really want to be the person here with no gift...so I think I have just the thing.

Angie : Oh? And what's that?

Star: Hehe Uhm...only the best place ever. My home!

Marco : Wait what?!

Raphael & Angie : _Gasp_ Family Vacation!

They say with grins on their faces.

Marco : Could you excuse us a second?

He grabs Star by her arm and drags her out of earshot.

Star: Hey don't drag me around the floor! i have legs ya know.

Marco : Do I really need to list all the reasons this is a bad idea?

Star: Its fine, we are just gonna stay there for a couple of minutes and then we go.

Marco : I don't know...

Star: Please Marco, I need this...and by that I mean make them happy.

The karate boy looks into her pleading blue eyes and caves into her desires.

Marco : Oh alright. As long as it's safe.

Star: Yaaay! This is gonna be fun.

Raphael : I'll get the cameras!

Star: Don't forget food.

Angie : Of course Star.

* * *

Minutes later on Mewni a portal opens up in the town outside Mewni castle and out steps the vacationing family and their magical guide.

Star: And here we are!

Angie & Raphael : Ooooo!

They start snapping pictures while Marco was...less than thrilled with what he was seeing. From dirty buildings to dirty people.

Star : This is the town and up there is Butterfly castle.

Marco: Ohhh you mean your home?

Star : You know it!

Up there above everything else, towering high in the sky was the huge castle that Star spent most of her life in.

Marco: Do they have some sort of trinket that lets them know you're here?

Star : Pffff, of course not. We're good.

Marco: I am still very alert about not being eaten by some of these plants and or poisonous food, what is even this forest's name?

Star : The forest of Certain Death...

She said with a sheepish smile, trying to make it sound not as dangerous as it is.

Angie: How exotic

Raphael : Should we not check out the fancy castle before we scope out the wildlife?

Star: NO! I mean...at this time everyone is busy with royal stuff you know? Blegh so boring.

Angie : Oh, well we wouldn't want to get in the way.

Marco : I hope it's something about making the town look more livable...

Star: Let the adventure begin!

The two adults cheer as they go on ahead, snapping pictures at everything.

Marco: I mean, what are the chances of this ending up horribly? Yep gotta think positive.

He said trying not to freak out from how creepy and deadly the forest looked.

Star : Careful! Don't go too far now!

Marco: Yeah I know, or else something might bite me!

Star : Not you Marco them!

She said pointing to the parents that were getting really far ahead.

Marco: Oh no!

The two run to try to keep up and make sure nothing bad happens to them.

Star : Watch out!

A carnivorous plant on the ground tries to entrap Marco in its only for him to dive out of the way at the last second.

Marco: Yeowza!

Star : Sorry! There are all sorts of stuff in here that could...ya know...eat you.

Marco: You don't say...

Star : Heheh...

She smiles nervously before hearing something. Looking over a downed tree she sees her father looking around.

Star : Oh no!

Marco: Whats the matter?

Star : It's my dad! If he spots me I'm dead!

Marco: Whoa that is your dad? He is quite the shorty.

Star : Hey! He's big where it counts!

Marco: ...I'm not gonna ask where, but yeah lets avoid him.

Star : Well duh. Now let's see where your parents went and hope they're still alive.

Marco: WHAT?

Star: Oops...I mean...totally still alive hehe.

The two quickly scurry away, following the path of the forest until they come up to a terrifying looking cave.

Angie: Ooohh that looks interesting

They heard from the inside.

Star : They went in there!

Marco : Of course they did...

Star: They are such a curious couple

Marco : Yeah. They really are...

Star: C'mon I can smell my father's hunting gear from miles away.

Marco : Either your nose is really good or your dad really needs to wash his stuff.

Star: The smell is supposed to serve as a warning...anyway lets move.

The two run into the cave hoping the parents were safe from whatever was inside.

Marco: Mom! Dad? You guys here and alive?

What they find instead of the parents is a multi headed dragon that roars at them.

**_ROOOooOOOARR_ **

Marco: Ahhhhh!

Star : A multi-dragon!

They suddenly hear noises coming from the stomach as they see what appears to be struggling coming from inside.

Marco: _Gasp_ My parents were eaten by this goofy looking dragon!

The beast roars as if offended by that comment.

Star: Marco! Don't hurt the feelings of someone that can eat you!

Marco : Cough up my parents you beast!

Star: Lets work together Marco

Marco : Well this is your world how do we fight something like this?

The dragon snaps it's multiple jaws at them, only for them to jump out of the way.

Star: We show it our spirit! and Guts!

Marco : Whoa! Unless it shows us his first!

He said jumping, dodging and rolling from the jaws of the attacking monster.

Star: Narwhal Blast!

The Mewni princess yelled firing at the multi headed behemoth before he encases her in one of its mouths.

Marco : Star!

Inside the Blonde princess was pressed against its teeth, avoiding it's sharp tongue trying to get her.

Star: Gah! Get away from me weird wiggling thing! Cupcake rainbow blast!

She fires a bunch of cupcakes that sprinkled glitter everywhere when exploded. The combination of glitter and explosions caused the monster to cough up the princess, Marco catching her in his arms.

Marco: Are you ok?

Star: Yep, nothing I can't handle.

Marco : There's gotta be someway to defeat this thing! But all I got is karate moves and a fanny pack full of useless stuff like this tiny knot book!

Star: Marco! That's it! Maybe your fanny pack has something we can use!

The dragon roars at them again. Thinking quickly Marco pulls out the space blanket and covers them both as the dragon breathes fire on them.

Star: Is this fire dragon proof!?

Marco : Told you it was heat resistant!

Star: Awesome! Now we can kick butt! Lets show him how bad a situation he is in right now.

Marco lifts the blanket allowing Star to open fire on the multi headed beast with multiple spells.

Star: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Marco: Follow my lead!

Charging at the beast the two run and jump around with multiple heads following them trying to snare them in one of their jaws.

Star: Marco! We need to finish this!

Marco : Run towards me! ...Now!

They run towards each other then turn making the heads butt each other then keep running and jumping at angles and when they're done the beasts heads are tied up in a knot, cutting off its breathing making it choke and passout.

Star: WE DID IT!

Marco : Now let's cut my parents out of there!

Star: Watch out for any splash zones...

At that moment they hear a war cry and River jumps in, wearing Nothing but a leafy loincloth and warpaint.

Marco: What the hell!?

Star : Dad!

River : I thought those tracks and that scream was familiar!

Star : Sigh, Marco this is my dad King River...

Marco : King? He looks more like a man of the wild.

River: Why thank you. Hmm? Who is this boy?

Star : Oh yeah, Dad this is Marco. I've been...staying with him.

River: What? hmmm...you don't share a room do you?

Marco : No sir, no we don't.

River: HMHMHMH _Protective dad noises_ Ok...

Star : Dad stop it! We have a dragon to cut open.

River: Oh yeah sweetie leave that to me.

Like an expert he cuts the perfect opening in the beasts belly letting out many captives but no missing parents.

Marco: Wait...Where are they?

Star : That's everyone. They're not in here!

Marco: Oh no! Where are my parents? What if already...pooped them out?

Star : No dragon can digest someone that quickly.

River : Shhh! Do you hear that?

Echoing off the walls of the cave were the Sounds of...laughter? The gleeful laughter of two adults.

Star: I hear something.

Marco : Laughter...my parents flirty laughter!

Star: Follow it!

The group of three follow the sounds and they managed to find them! Unfortunately for Marco they found them bathing in a small pool of steaming water...completely nude...

Marco: Ahh! my Eyes! Damn it why are you guys here and like that?

The poor guy said covering his eyes and turning around.

Angie : Now there is no need for that kind of language Marco.

Raphael: Sorry son but when we found this hot tub we just couldn't resist.

Marco: Is that really one of those Star?

Star : Um sure?

River : Absolutely! Why me and your mother used to sneak in here all the time!

Star: DAD! ewww...

She shivered from the horrid images just put in her head.

Raphael: Oh my gosh! You're Star's father? So glad to finally meet you!

Marco : PLEASE! Don't stand up...

Star: Ok they are alive lets just go out and wait for them.

River : In the meantime you and I need to have a talk.

The short but strong king grabs his daughter's arm and drags her to another area to talk.

Star: Nooooooooo!

Marco: Hang in there princess. _He_ _Smirks_

Angie : Well he seems nice.

Raphael : Yeah, where can I get a loincloth like that?

Angie: Ooooo, hehehehe.

Marco : Oh please no...

River: Ok Now where do i begin?

He asked as the two stood there awkwardly as he stoked his beard.

Star : Soooo... How are things?

She smiled sheepishly at her barely clothed father.

River: Your mother is almost ripping off her hair worrying about you Star.

Star : Me? Or just the wand?

She said bitterly as she crossed her arms with a sour look on her face.

River: Star...Don't you think you're being a bit unfair with your mother?

Star : I'm being unfair?! A few mistakes and she plans to dump me in princess jail instead of training me herself! You know like a mom should?

River: Well you did make a bit of a mess with the wand. You sort of have problems listening to your teachers about using it correctly. Would you really pay attention to your mother teaching you and not distract yourself with the first pretty thing that shows up?

Star : Hey! I pay attention! What do they know about Butterfly Magic anyway?! I got more instruction from my babysitter... And he snapped the necks off my dolls!

River: So that's where you learned to snap necks huh? Darn...I wanted to teach you that. Shame... But that's besides the point.

Star : The point is I'm not going to Saint O's. I know what goes on at that so called reform school. For crying out loud they dragged off Pony Head kicking and screaming! well...maybe not kicking but definitely screaming! And if you guys think I'm better off being turned into a mindless drone of a Princess... Then maybe you guys never should've had me...

River: ...

The princess said her really harsh words to the poor short king who looked down a bit sad at that stab to the heart.

Star : _Sigh_... I'm gonna be staying with Marco until I'm fully in control of this wand and ready to lead this kingdom. I'm sorry Papa...

River: If this is what you wish Star...then i hope you have a fun trip _Turns around_ But know this...there are times where you won't be able to understand other people decisions...until you experience them as well one day.

Star : Tell mom...I'm doing Alright...

She said as she hugged him.

River: And not tell her where you are huh? Man I hope she doesn't rip off my beard

Star : Oh you'll grow it back. Hahahaha.

River: You say that now because you don't know the feeling of your hair being pulled out yet. Well you better go before she finds out you're here.

Star : Thanks Papa. Come on Marco! Grab your parents and let's go!

Marco: I'm going I'm going!

Raphael: Just five more minutes...

Marco just lets out a long and loud groan at that.

Angie: Ok honey we're getting out.

Marco : No wai-

It was too late as their parents stood up and Marco got way more of an eyeful than he bargained for.

Marco: MY EYEEEEES! IT BURNS!

River: Walk it off boy! Hahahaha! Goodbye my little Star.

Star : Bye Papa! It was nice to see you all things considered. Come on let's get out of here.

Raphael: Best vacation EVER!

After getting the parents dressed Star opens a portal back to the house pulling the scarred karate boy with her as his parents followed. Leaving the bearded man alone.

River : Sigh, Now to head back and face the wife... Gods above grant me strength..


End file.
